Joining of the Clans
by kariyothesungod
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha right after graduating from the academy is called to the Hokage office. Hiashi approaches Sasuke with the proposal of merging the clans. Both Sasuke and Hinata join Team Kakashi and adjust to a life of being engaged. The story will follow Naruto main plotline with Team Kakashi .
1. Chapter 1

**_Joining of the Clans_**

 ** _Prologue_**

Sasuke Uchiha ran towards the Hokage office he was about to be to be late. Sarutobi greeted him as he entered the room. Sasuke noticed Hiashi and Hinata sitting awaiting his arrival.

"I am glad you could make it Sasuke, now we can begin". Sarutobi commented as he raised his hand for Sasuke to take his seat. "Hiashi has requested of me and you to consider a merger of clans, for the benefit of all present".

Sarutobi tone was neutral the kind of tone used by business executives. Sasuke body shook briefly when he heard merger, he gathered himself and put on the neutral face he usually had on.

Sasuke turned his head to acknowledge Hiashi and Hinata as felt their eyes on him. Sasuke wasn't sure what they wanted to do, but he could not deny his clan survival required him to seek help.

Hinata bowed her head trying to hide herself. Sasuke noticed among all the girls in Konoha she was the only who seemed uninterested in him which ironically made her stand out to him.

"Sasuke as the sole survivor of your clan, it is your responsibility to ensure your clans survival". Hiashi cleared his throat once he finished speaking. Hinata closed her eyes waiting for the moment she dreaded. Sarutobi could feel Hiashi discomfort, he was used to giving orders and not asking for anything this was new to him.

Sasuke focused on the third Hokage as he could see he was about to talk.

"The Hyuga clan requests you consider merging the clans, combining the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga will ensure your clan lives, and most of all it will live well".

Sarutobi cleared his throat. Sasuke turned to look at Hinata. Hiashi got up and so the rest of the room stood up. "Will you marry my daughter and join our clans?" Hiashi questioned.

Sasuke looked at Hinata studying her closely. Hinata turned red as a tomato from the focus. "It will ensure the clans will live on and it will make Konoha stronger for it". The third Hokage addressed Sasuke. Sasuke bowed his head to Hiashi. "I accept the proposal for merging the clans, as long the land the Uchiha clan remains my own".

Sasuke raised his head staring into Hiashi eyes. Hiashi smirked. "As future head of the clan it is your right to choose what investments you want our clan to focus on". Hiashi extended his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke extended his own hand and they shook. "I suppose I know what I have to do". Sasuke moved closer to Hinata. The third Hokage moved in-between them. "One moment Hiashi, I need to give Sasuke something that is his". Sasuke followed the third Hokage into the hallway. "This belongs to you, I figured there was a fifty percent chance you would accept the agreement, I am glad you choose to". The third Hokage handed Sasuke a diamond ring. "Your clan leader's wife possessed that ring, and as the sole survivor of your clan all of its possessions are yours by right".

Sasuke nodded acknowledging he understood. He was grateful to have a ring to give instead of words. They returned to the room where they found Hiashi and Hinata whispering. Sasuke once again moved in front of Hinata and this time dropped to a knee. "Will you marry me?" He extended his hand showing the ring.

It was a twenty carat diamond ring that was custom made. It was specially made with the colors of the clan. Hinata nodded. She wanted to marry Naruto but this was for the better of the clan.

She knew Sasuke didn't love her and was also doing it for his clan so she felt slightly better. "At the age of sixteen you will be able to marry". Hiashi commented. Sasuke put the ring on her finger either way. The ring was too big for her but it could be forged again to match her.

"I have taken the liberty of ensuring you two will be on the same team under Kurenai ". The third Hokage commented. Hiashi put his hand on Sasuke shoulders. "In three months you will be joining us in our home, we don't want to rush this process".

Hiashi addressed Sasuke. The Third Hokage moved closer to Sasuke. "We arranged this process to make sure you spend time getting to know each other before you're forced to live with each other". Sasuke nodded showing he understood.

Please Subscribe, Comment, and Review. Next Week Hinata point of view. I will update every day.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A chance to redeem oneself**_

Hinata walked into her father's office her body slumped as she moved. "Sit down, we need to discuss what will be happening now that Sasuke Uchiha has agreed to our arrangement". Hiashi motioned with his hands. Hinata sat down and bowed her head. "I have arranged Neji remain by your side in Team Kurenai Squad nine".

Hinata raised her head at the mention of Neji. "Having Sasuke and Me on the same squad must have been hard to arrange but adding Neji wouldn't the Hokage fight you on it?" Hiashi cleared his throat. "The third Hokage opposed having so much of the team being made to serve this cause, but he acknowledged that after the "Uchiha Clan incident" our nation appears weakened".

Hinata intertwined her fingers. "And by combining our clans to the outside world we will be making a stronger clan to be feared". Hinata voice broke at the last word. "Yes, Once I decided to have you married off I had our servants study and follow you". Hiashi voice held no emotion. Hinata face turned red. "They tell me you are interested in Naruto Uzumaki,

Do you deny it?" Hiashi questioned her. Hinata looked Hiashi in his eyes using all her courage. "Yes I do". Hiashi body tensed before relaxing. "I will not remind you after today, I gave you an opportunity to redeem yourself, instead of passing you over for your sister". Hiashi words were ice cold. "I am grateful, I will honor my clan and you".

Hinata words were shaky as her voice raised and fell as she spoke. "We will see, Sasuke only needs to marry a daughter of mine, at this rate it might become your sister's duty". Hiashi got up and motioned Hinata to follow. Hinata lowered her head as she walked behind her father.

She had cried for hours the night he told her about the arrangement. She had felt horribly conflicted as the one opportunity her father had given her to redeem herself in his eyes, she now wanted to refuse. She fought herself for hours thinking of the clan, thinking of her role as its heiress, and thinking of marriage. "I want to be perfectly clear, should this be successful and at the age of 16 you marry the Uchiha boy you will have my respect"

Hiashi words held his pride. Hinata looked up as she heard respect. " There is nothing I value more than honoring your role, we all have our roles to play and this will be yours". Hiashi words were clear to Hinata. "I understand". Hinata words were low. Hiashi moved his hand showing he heard her.

"Now then this chamber holds are most treasured objects; you will offer a single object from here to Sasuke as a wedding gift from the Hyuga". Hiashi words left no room for questioning. Hinata began searching for what she wanted to take to him. Hinata turned to face Hiashi as an idea popped into her head. "What will Sasuke bring?" Hiashi cracked his neck and faced the wall turning away from her.

"There is only one thing the Uchiha Clan possesses that is truly valuable and respected, I suspect he will present it to you". Hiashi pulled a scroll from the wall he faced and left the room. "The first clan leader of Uchiha Clan possessed it". Hinata searched the room pushing the thought into the back of her mind.

Hinata found what she wanted to give Sasuke, she pulled it out of the chest it was in, making sure not to damage it. "Hinata Hyuga or Hinata Uchiha". A voice spoke to her directly from behind her. Hinata Dropped the object only to have Neji grab it as it hit the floor. "It's sturdy but I suggest you have our personal blacksmith forge it and bring it back to its former glory".

Hinata blushed before bowing her head. "Thank you Neji". Neji bowed his head. "So do you think your name will become Hinata Uchiha or remain Hinata Hyuga?" Hinata turned away from Neji facing an opposite wall. "Maybe Hinata Uzumaki". Hinata thought to herself glumly. "Your father rarely gives second chances; he was so focused on your little sister taking over as head of the clan it surprised us all when we heard about this proposal". All thoughts of Naruto faded from her mind.

"I know you are very happy to have your father believe in you again, and for him to give you a chance to honor him and our clan". Neji commented as he picked up an object from the room. Hinata felt guilt rip through her body. "How can I focus on Naruto when all my life I have wanted a chance to redeem myself in his eyes". Hinata thought to herself.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite. Next Chapter Sasuke Returns.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Elder's verdict**_

Danzo entered the room with two personal root guards escorting him, his face showed disinterest in the meeting. "I am glad to have you join us, we can begin now". The two elders spoke in unison. "Sasuke Uchiha". The third Hokage called out to Sasuke. Sasuke turned hearing his name get called. "The Hyuga will give you a gift for your engagement with Hinata, and you are to be expected to return the same gesture". The Third Hokage voice was neutral as he spoke.

Sasuke watched him closely searching his face for a clue as to why he was telling him this. "I know you personally have nothing of value, but the Uchiha clan did". Sasuke moved closer to the Third Hokage taking a seat on a bench. They were surrounded by trees and it looked relatively empty. "I know you like to take walks to clear your mind, we can take one now and head towards the remains of your clan". The Third Hokage voice held sympathy as he said remains. Sasuke nodded and followed. "What did my clan leave behind besides bones?" Sasuke words were cold as his blood rushed in his veins.

He thought of his brother and his actions only increased his hatred. "The First leader of your clan had a special weapon custom made for him, there isn't another in the world, and it will be a great sign of respect". The Third Hokage answered his question trying to hold back as much information as possible. They stopped at a burned building, it remained in the same state it had been the night of the massacre. Sasuke pushed its doors open and let himself through.

"Tomorrow you will meet your Team Leader and you already know now that Hinata will be on that team". The Third Hokage voice was emotionless as he spoke. Sasuke nodded showing he knew that already. The room they entered was quite large with enough room to fit three dozen people inside.

"This is where your clan held its meetings". The Third Hokage addressed his inner question. He motioned Sasuke to open the cabin to the far right of them. "That's the one". Sasuke opened it and as he did his eyes widened. "A Gunbai?" Sasuke voice held his confusion seeing it as nothing significant. The Third Hokage pulled the Gunbai from the cabin. "Not just any Gunbai, The Gunbai of Madara Uchiha".

The Third Hokage words were strong showing how significant that name was. Sasuke raised an eyebrow showing he had heard that name before. The Third Hokage handed Sasuke the Gunbai and turned to leave the building. Sasuke closed the cabin and followed. The Third Hokage exhaled dreading what was to come next. "The elders wish to speak to you, I will speak to them first then I will join you as they address you".

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he could feel how much the Hokage dreaded saying those words. Sasuke and The Third Hokage walked back to the Hokage tower. "Wait for me here, I will return to bring you to the elders".

The Third Hokage voice was firm showing Sasuke he had no room to refuse. Sasuke leaned against the wall outside the Hokage office. The Third Hokage closed the doors and greeted the elders they returned his greetings back.

"Danzo you called the meeting what do you have to say?" Danzo and the elders could hear the Third Hokage enthusiasm. "So you accepted this proposal by the Hyuga to unite with the Uchiha and you did so without informing us?" Danzo voice held his irritation. "Out now!" The Third Hokage motioned the Anbu root guards to exit the room.

Danzo raised his hand signaling they not leave. "They are my personal guards they stay with me". The Third Hokage moved closer now face to face with Danzo. The two elders sitting on the chairs could feel the hostile tone in the air. "I am the Hokage and I rule here, this matter concerns the well-being of the village and I will dictate who hears it and who does not". The Third

Hokage once again motioned the Guards leave. This time Danzo did not stop his men from leaving. The two guards closed the doors. Outside Sasuke awaited the doors to be open, once they opened he moved to enter only to see two men leave the room. Sasuke exhaled and returned to leaning against the wall. The doors were sound proof which only made his nerves get the better of him. He hated feeling powerless and right now was the first time in a long time he felt it.

"The Uchiha are not to be trusted, you risk our village by doing so". Danzo spoke once they left the room. The elders nodded in agreement. "Why not chain the boy to a cell underneath Konoha while you're at it?" Danzo sneered at the comment. "Have the Uchiha not proven a threat already, have their actions not brought chaos to our village?" Danzo words grew louder but no sound escaped the room.

Sasuke was oblivious to the contents of the room or what occurred inside. "We ordered the massacre of the Uchiha Clan what more damage do you want to do against them?" Danzo moved a step back. The elders feeling the tension tried to calm it. "We do not mean to fight over how to restrict or control the last of the Uchiha, this agreement is dangerous". Koharu spoke this time. The Third Hokage turned acknowledging her words. "Have the Hyuga not proven strong safe allies with great values and an honorable family?" The Third Hokage replied the elder. "They are not in question here,

The Uchiha Survivor is". Homura Replied this time. "They are in question here; I respect the opinions of the council but we all here now can agree that Konoha looks weak after the massacre we need to forge new bonds". The Third Hokage raised his voice. Danzo turned his back to the Third Hokage and faced the windows overlooking Konoha, this alliance does have potential both negative and positive". The Third Hokage knew that was the closest he would get Danzo to remotely sound like he agreed on some level to reason. The Third Hokage moved closer to the elders and extended his hands.

"That boy needs our help to grow and develop we owe him that after what we did". Koharu grabbed his hand and The Third Hokage helped her up. The other elder got up as well. "I will agree to this alliance on the condition I select the team leader responsible for his growth into a ninja". Danzo words were strong and firm showing he would not budge. "If that is the way you see fit, I can compromise with that, on the condition Hinata remain on his team".

Danzo turned to face The Third Hokage he nodded showing he agreed. The Third Hokage exited the room, Sasuke exhaled feeling tired of waiting. He motioned he follow him so he can introduce him to the council of Konoha. "Sasuke Uchiha meet Danzo, Koharu, and Homura they are the elders of our village". Sasuke studied them each. "The Last of the Uchiha Clan". Danzo addressed Sasuke looking into his eyes showing how insignificant he appeared to him.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite. Next Chapter Hinata returns.


	4. Chapter 4

The Direction of the Clan

Hinata walked towards The Hokage Tower alongside her father and Neji. "I except this process will be quick and painless". Hiashi Commented. Neji walked behind Hinata while Hiashi lead the way. Neji carried a silver and white wooden chest with the Hyuga symbol embodied on it. Hinata could feel Neji staring into her skull from behind her. Hinata nerves began to get the best of her.

"It will only be one more day until we both join our respective teams." Hinata body shook at Neij's words. "Neji doesn't know what father plans on doing". Hinata thought to herself. Hiashi turned his head after hearing Neji comment. "It is time you learn your role, I have arranged for you to guard Hinata and be my eyes on her new Team".

Hiashi words left no room for Neji to comment. Neji fist tightened but he let his body loosen before relaxing and pretending he didn't mind. Hinata noticed Neji reaction but would not comment. Hiashi paid no attention to Neji. As they entered the Hokage's office they were greeted by Danzo and The Third Hokage.

"Good Morning, I didn't know Danzo would be joining us for this ceremony". Hiashi voice did not hide his distaste for surprise like this. Danzo moved forward and shook Hiashi hands. "An important event like this should be witnessed by the council". Danzo words were diplomatic and as usual he held a face of neutrality.

Sasuke entered the room after Neji. Neji placed the wooden chest on the floor and extended his hand to Sasuke. Sasuke shook his hand. "Welcome to the family". Neji words were friendly but Sasuke could see the resentment in his voice. "At last Sasuke Joined us". Hinata turned after hearing Danzo voice announce Sasuke arrival. Hinata walked over to Sasuke and as she was about to reach him became self-conscious. Her face became a bright pink.

Sasuke looked puzzled, he didn't think she was another fangirl. Hinata quickly opened the Wooden Chest and removed her gift. Sasuke could see now she was embarrassed to be presenting him with a gift celebrating their engagement. Hinata extended her hands to him. "For my beloved".

Hinata faced burned now. She rehearsed how she wanted to called Sasuke. She knew couples often called each other nicknames but she didn't understand why she felt so embarrassed calling her fiancé Beloved. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. He grabbed her gift gently making sure not to break it.

It was wrapped under several layers of black and red Fabrics. "Thank you" Sasuke directed his eyes to Hinata as he said it. She was to be his wife and it was only right he treat her better than the way he treated his fangirls. He was actually grateful she wasn't like his fangirls, unlike most girls his age she hadn't cling to him so far.

Sasuke tried to smile but failed miserably and reverted back to the smirk he usually used. Hinata noticed him trying and was happy to see him make an effort. Sasuke moved closer to Hinata and handed her a necklace from his pocket.

"I wanted to give you this necklace as a symbol that we are together now". Sasuke placed a black onyx necklace around Hinata neck. At the center of the Necklace was a red ruby. Hinata blushed as she felt Sasuke place the necklace on her. Hinata blushed even more as she thanked Sasuke. Danzo watched curiously as did Hiashi and The Third Hokage. "Maybe this marriage arrangement can help both prosper".

The Third Hokage commented to Danzo. Danzo looked unimpressed. "If anything it will give him a reason for avoiding the other Uchiha path". Danzo whispered back. The Third Hokage shook his head annoyed at Danzo bleak point of view. Sasuke left the office for a moment and returned with his gift. As he handed it to Hinata he motioned Neji to help her hold it.

"This is my gift to celebrate our clans uniting". Sasuke voice was strong showing how prideful he was in his gift. Hinata removed the black cloth that surrounded the gift. Hinata eyes widened as she looked at Gunbai, she could feel how sturdy and strong it was. "A war fan". Her words were more of a question than her belittling the gift. Sasuke smirked as he watched how impressed she was. Hiashi moved closer and inspected it himself.

"This isn't an ordinary weapon it was Madara Uchiha's personal weapon, and you and our clan is honored by this gift". Hiashi voice showed how irritated he was at Hinata for not recognizing how important the gift was. Sasuke could see his own father in Hiashi and internally understood how Hinata felt in that moment. Hinata blushed and slinked back. Sasuke noticing this reaction opened her gift to him.

He was surprised to see it was a sword. Danzo had been intensely focused on the Gunbai, internally he wondered how long he had possessed that weapon. When Danzo heard Sasuke opening his own gift he turned to see what it was. "Sword of the thunder god". Danzo words echoed the room. "I wonder how Tobirama would feel having an Uchiha wield his personal sword.

" Danzo words were directed to the third Hokage. The Third Hokage turned his body and faced Danzo. "An exchange of weapons between two hated enemies, fair is fair after all". Danzo held his tongue and continued to watch. Hiashi moved in-between Neji and Sasuke.

"The sword was used by the second Hokage, it is our treasured weapon personally picked by my daughter". His voice held pride even as he mentioned Hinata. Sasuke thanked Hinata and Hiashi. "I couldn't ask for anything more". Sasuke commented he felt humbled to be given such a high caliber weapon.

"Now then, I am here to help discuss the Team's composition ". Danzo words brought Hiashi and Neji eyes upon him. Sasuke placed his gift down on the Hokage table and then helped Hinata do the same. " I have a lot of fangirls so I believe it would benefit you for us to go on a date so the city sees us together so they don't name you another fangirl instead of my finance, is that okay with you?" Sasuke whispered into Hinata ear.

Hinata felt her face turn pink. She nodded agreeing to the date. "Before we do that, the two should kiss to seal the deal". Hiashi spoke to the room while focusing on Hinata. Hinata felt herself get dizzy from the pressure. Sasuke did not expect this so soon. He was about to ask for more time but was interrupted by Danzo. "The boy is green; I doubt he has a stomach to ask for a kiss let alone make the move to kiss his fiancé". Danzo stared into Sasuke eyes. Sasuke fist tightened. Neji smirked amused to see the level headed Sasuke lose his head over a simple a comment like that. Sasuke closed the distance between Hinata and him and captured her lips. It took him fifteen seconds to realize how he had been tricked. Sasuke already too deep in the kiss decided he had nothing to lose now. He felt Hinata soft lips and for a moment thought she was returning the kiss with equal intensity until he felt her faint. He cradled her body and gently placed her on the floor before Neji lifted her body. "I guess she wasn't ready". Danzo nodded.

"At least they can't say Sasuke Didn't try". The third Hokage commented. Hinata opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was seated and could feel all of the eyes in the room on her. She tried to get up but Neji stopped her before she could. "You shouldn't move too fast you fainted".

Hinata felt embarrassed but tried to move past it. She sat up slowly before taking a minute before she stood up. Sasuke took a step forward. Hinata turned to see Sasuke moving closer to her. She starting remembering the kiss and felt the blood rush to her face. "Since the first kiss failed, do you think we should try again?" Sasuke asked as he gently put his hands on her waist. "The Uchiha pride, once activated it doesn't back down".

Danzo commented to the Third Hokage. The Third Hokage had to agree. Hinata shook her head and was surprised to see Sasuke look almost hurt at her denial of his request. "It's just too fast for me". Hinata tried to sound strong but her voice began to fall. "It's okay you will eventually get it done right". Hiashi commented. "Okay now Danzo the Teams". Hiashi directed his words to him. Danzo moved to the center of the room.

"This clan unification is important to Konoha and the council has requested the team be constructed to safely and adequately train these children". Sasuke eyes rolled at hearing children. "Children, I suppose compared to the third and yourself they are children but now that they graduated the academy they should be treated with more respect".

Hiashi words were strong and kinder than Hinata could believe. "Of course he would show pride in both Sasuke and yourself when his clan's reputation lies in how respected you two become and our treated". Neji whispered in Hinata ear. Hinata turned facing Neji.

"I guess my father only really serves himself". Neji nodded. They're whispers did not reach Danzo or Hiashi or The Third Hokage. Sasuke Watched they closely interested in their relationship. "Hiashi we have decided that Neji will be replaced on the team with a ninja of my choice".

Danzo motion to the Third Hokage as he spoke. Hiashi looked irritated and directed his anger at The Third Hokage. "In exchange for selecting the group leader I compromised with the elders". Hiashi crossed his arms. "Both Sasuke and Hinata will train under Kakashi Hatake and the fourth member will be Shino Aburame ".

Hiashi looked unmoved by the name. " Kakashi is an excellent well rounded ninja who will easily compliment Hinata close range combat specialization and Sasuke Long range specialization". Hiashi nodded acknowledging he was aware of Kakashi skills. "What of the other member". Danzo moved closer to Hiashi. "He is of a respected clan and I have a member of his clan in service to me I trust Shino will do great".

The Third Hokage cleared his throat. "Lastly as an apology Danzo has agreed to search and make Tsunade take Hinata as an apprentice once we locate her". Hinata raised her head at the mention of her name. Sasuke, Neji, and Hinata all did not know who Tsunade was but Hiashi seemed satisfied to hear this.

Please Review, Favorite, and Comment Next Chapter Team Kakashi introductions.


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Scent of Lavender**_

Sasuke sat in a chair outside the hallway leading to Hinata's room. Sasuke was dressed up for his date with Hinata, he was dressed in black jeans with a dark blue dress shirt. Neji sat on a chair across from him looking somewhat out of place.

Neji didn't even know why he was there, Sasuke was her fiancé and everyone agreed he would marry Hinata. Sasuke looked around the hallway searching for anything to keep his mind off the awkward silence. Sasuke started to really envy the sounds people made, contrary to popular belief Neji was closely related to a statue they both were quiet with the same facial expression chiseled into place.

"Uchiha". Neji awkwardly decided to open the dialogue between them. Sasuke turned his head and focused his attention on Neji now. "I would normally ask what your attentions with Hinata are but we covered that already". Neji voice fell off realizing his attempt to start a conversation was going nowhere. Sasuke grimaced feeling awkward that he would be the one to force sure the conversation didn't die.

An awkward conversation was better than an awkward silence. Hinata opened the door to the hallway, she was finally ready. She heard Sasuke arrived but had not heard any voices or noises in the house. Hinata closed the door to her room and walked to the living room. Sasuke turned his head as something caught his eye. Hinata eyes widened as she didn't expect Sasuke to be in the hallway waiting for her.

Sasuke exhaled and stood up he pulled Hinata into a hug. Hinata blushed. Sasuke whispered into her hear his thanks for saving him from Neji. "I didn't think kissing you would end any better than last time, so I guess a hug will have to do until you're ready". Sasuke spoke loud enough for Neji to hear.

Neji bowed his head and left the room. Sasuke and Hinata walked side by side along the streets on Konoha. Hinata wore a light purple sleeveless shirt and light brown pants. Hinata made sure to wear the necklace Sasuke had given her. Sasuke noticed the other guys they passed would often sneak glances at Hinata.

Sasuke pride seemed to increase at this. When they reached the shopping district Hinata finally worked up the courage to speak. "I hope Neji didn't intimidate you too much he can be scary sometimes". Hinata voice was low but Sasuke could still hear her. "Intimidate me? No he didn't I was more afraid of being of stuck in a room for another hour of awkward silence". Sasuke commented.

He turned his head to hide his terror at the thought of spending more time with Neji. "You both seem the quiet types I didn't think you two would not get along". Hinata voice clearly showed how surprised she was. Sasuke smirked. "Sometimes two opposites work better than two people who are similar". Sasuke off handily made the comment without thinking. Hinata blushed a she thought how that could apply to them.

Sasuke noticed a group of his fangirls were walking towards them. "Okay Hinata time to show my fangirls who my fiancé is". Hinata smiled at hearing fiancé. "Sasuke couldn't stand his fangirls all his life but fiancé is easier to cope with". Hinata thought to herself. She felt Sasuke intertwine their fingers together.

Hinata turned her head when she heard the gasps. "Sasuke's got a girlfriend!" She heard the tallest fangirl scream. Sasuke feeling good decided to seal the deal and ensure everyone knew Hinata was his fiancé and end the dreaded days of his fangirls stalking him. Hinata turned to face Sasuke when she felt his hand on her waist.

Sasuke kissed her and smirked as he heard several fangirls faint and others just gasp in horror. It was quite successful until Hinata fainted on the spot. "Too early still". Sasuke commented to himself.

He picked her up as if carrying her over the threshold on their wedding night, he placed her body gently on a bench. He could hear in the distance his fangirls hearts breaking and other girls becoming jealous of Hinata. Hinata opened her eyes slowly and found she was on a bench overlooking a swing set with children playing.

Hinata looked around herself and found she had been laying on a stuffed teddy bear. "You awake, I found a carnival attraction four streets from where you fainted, where there's a carnival there will be stuffed bears". Sasuke seemed proud of his deduction. Hinata thanked him as he handed her the stuffed black teddy bear.

"Sorry about the kiss, I figured I would kill two birds with one stone". Sasuke commented without making eye contact with Hinata. Sasuke turned to face Hinata when she didn't respond. Hinata looked somewhat caught between terror and disgust. "I didn't kill two birds with a single stone I meant I would finish two tasks with one action".

Sasuke didn't know why he found himself explaining his words to Hinata. Hinata seemed to accept his answer as she returned to her happy nature. "Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked Hinata as he helped her up. "I wouldn't mind eating; Sasuke why did you accept the agreement?" Hinata replied. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but found it made sense she would be curious.

"I do hate fangirls so it makes sense people would find it odd that I would want a fiancé, but in this case I choose this and it wasn't just thrown on me, it was the first choice I have really had that was mine and it just happened to benefit my clan". Sasuke voice was strong as he spoke. Hinata smiled. "I can understand that too, when you're given a choice to accept a responsibility instead of it being forced on you, it's almost empowering".

Hinata voice was low. Sasuke smirk hearing her words. "You get to prove yourself ". Sasuke replied. Hinata intertwined her fingers with Sasuke. Sasuke smirked. "I better get used to this, beloved". Sasuke whispered his words to Hinata ears. Hinata face turned pink. "I don't mind being called your beloved". Sasuke commented as he gently pulled her towards the restaurant.

"I'll have a Raman bowl and she will …." Sasuke motioned for Hinata to ask for what she wanted to order. Hinata pointed to a menu item. "You often eat here?" Hinata questioned as she looked around the stand. "Not really but I heard a classmate say it was good so I wanted to try it", Sasuke replied. Hinata turned her head as she watched Naruto take a seat three stool seats away from her. Naruto hadn't noticed her yet. Hinata felt dread hit her body.

Sasuke noticing Naruto stared at him until Naruto turned. "Dobe". Sasuke called out to Naruto. Naruto eyes widen seeing Sasuke, his face turned to a scowl as he stared down Sasuke. "What are you doing here?" Naruto called out to Sasuke. "I'm here on a date with my Fiancé" Sasuke replied with a smug tone. Naruto shook his head not believing what he heard. "What?" Naruto called out to him. "I said I am here with my fiancé on a date, a date something you go on with girls". Sasuke smirked as he said it. Naruto faced turned red. The waiter placed the ramen bowl down on the table in front of Sasuke.

Naruto got up from his seat and walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke got up from his seat to confront Naruto. The waiter placed Hinata food on the table in front of her, Naruto finally noticed Hinata. "Hinata?" Naruto almost whispered her name. Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. "Hinata Hyuga my fiancé ". Sasuke words made Naruto jaw drop. Hinata wanted to find a hole and hide in it. She didn't want Naruto to see her with Sasuke so soon. She still wanted to be with Naruto but every day she felt more and more at peace with the idea of marrying Sasuke. "Does Sakura Chan know?" Naruto questioned.

Sasuke looked bewildered by the question. "Why would I tell her?" Sasuke didn't get the connection. "So you're hiding the fact you're engaged to Hinata?" Naruto eyed Hinata as he questioned Sasuke. "Of course not, do you want me to tell Sakura about the engagement?" Sasuke was not following Naruto train of thought. "I mean if you would like to, if there wasn't a problem, I guess you could, would you please". Naruto stumbled as he spoke. Sasuke shrugged. "I'll tell her I guess".

Sasuke found the words slip his mouth. Naruto smiled ear to ear and too his leave. Hinata just wanted to die from embarrassment. "I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to eat". Sasuke commented. Hinata lowered her head and whispered her thank you for understanding. Sasuke paid for the food and walked Hinata home. "I know it wasn't a great start, but it could have been a lot worse". Hinata smiled at the comment. "Tomorrow we start our first mission".

Please review, comment, and Favorite. Kakashi meets his team.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Room Seven**_

Sasuke Uchiha walked along the crowded hallways of the Academy, he could smell hundreds of different smells emanating from the hallway. Each Classroom seemed to have had a table of food to celebrate their team's first day. As Sasuke entered Hall B he turned to find Hinata and Neji Approaching.

"Neji, I can find my classroom from here good luck with your new team". Hinata bowed her head and left before Neji could reply. Neji was focused on Sasuke and barely heard Hinata say goodbye before he found himself alone. It was a dozen steps or so before Hinata noticed Sasuke ahead of her. She ran to him without thinking, Sasuke extended his hand and intertwined them with hers.

"We should go in together and let them know we are together so it isn't a surprise later". Sasuke commented as he studied Hinata. Hinata lowered her head embarrassed as she was still unused to holding another person's hand let alone Sasuke's. "So Neji really did have to escort you today, I thought you just told me that so you wouldn't be embarrassed by having us walk to academy together". Sasuke commented as he opened the door.

Hinata smiled before entering. "I don't think there is any girl in all of Konoha who would be embarrassed to be seen being walked by you". Hinata replied in a low voice. As they entered the class they noticed Shino was already in the class, they sat down in the middle row next to each other. They had waved at Shino but quickly noted he was going to be the silent type as his response had been a nod without uttering a single sound. "How long have you been waiting on Kakashi or us?" Sasuke directed his question to Shino as he faced him hoping to learn about their new sensei.

"I waited forty minutes here before you came". Sasuke nodded and then sat down facing the front of the class. Shino went back to staring at the board waiting for Kakashi. "Hinata found herself sneaking glances at Shino trying to figure him out. "What clan do you think he is from?" Hinata whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke Turned to sneak a glance at Shino. "He hides any distinguishing marks with his clothing and doesn't seem the talking type, I'm not sure".

Sasuke commented to Hinata. About a half hour later they heard someone approaching in the hallway. "I think someone is coming". Hinata commented to Shino as he was in the back and probably couldn't hear it. Kakashi opened the door to room seven surprised to see it was quiet and not a buzz like the other classes. He moved to the center of the class and noticed a table full of food.

"Who brought these?" Kakashi questioned the others as he was pleasantly surprised. "My father wanted to thank my teacher ahead of time." Hinata voice was low but very audible to Kakashi. "Hinata Hyuga?" Kakashi replied almost as he if he was stating an unknown fact. "Well introductions are an order, my name is Kakashi Hatake and I will be your squad leader and teacher". Kakashi voice didn't sound too excited.

"Alright then follow me will be moving to a better place for introductions, Shino please carry the food". Kakashi motioned to Shino. Sasuke turned to notice Shino face but was disappointed he couldn't see a change. Hinata followed Sasuke out with Kakashi, she wanted to help but was stopped when Kakashi motioned she stay close to him.

"I know the Hokage has asked for me to take you on as my students but I want to make it clear I am not going to treat either of you any different than any of the other squads". Kakashi directed his eyes to Sasuke then Hinata. Hinata felt her nervous getting the better of her. Sasuke didn't seem faze by Kakashi words but he did notice Hinata reaction.

Kakashi moved towards Shino and helped him by grabbing half of the food Shino thanked them as they split the weight. "Don't worry about Kakashi, he just needs to say that to get across we aren't going to be favored over Shino". Sasuke words were sincere but they didn't seem to get across to Hinata. He intertwined his fingers with Hinata hoping that would calm her.

Hinata felt very self-conscious with Kakashi words, she couldn't remember a time she had been signaled negatively for being who she was. As Sasuke Intertwined his fingers with hers she felt calmer almost as if the weight of it was being split in-between them. She looked up at Sasuke and smiled happy she could have someone to split her worries and burdens with.

"This is for both our clans, our chance to honor them". Sasuke commented to Hinata. His words served to remind her just as much as it was to remind himself. Kakashi watched Sasuke and Hinata hold hands much to his surprise. The Anti-social Uchiha seemed to warm up to another human being, of course he couldn't deny that he knew their clans helped reinforce this union.

Shino smiled when he saw the two hold hands, it was as if he was seeing a once in a lifetime event occurring. "I don't remember a single girl ever getting close to Sasuke, what Hinata did to get under Sasuke barrier". Shino thought to himself. Shino had seen couples come and go like any other person in Konoha but like most of Konoha he could see something special when it was in front of him.

Team Seven stopped when they arrived in a park. Alone at last they began with introductions. "Okay then we will start with this order, Myself, Shino, Hinata, and then Sasuke". Kakashi motioned with his hands. "Start?" Shino questioned Kakashi. "I will introduce myself, things I like, things I hate, things I like to do, and then my dreams then it will move in the order I gave out". Kakashi spoke in a monotone voice.

Kakashi cleared his throat and waited until all eyes were on him. Hinata sat in-between Sasuke and Shino. "Okay then my name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like, I don't feel like telling you, things I hate, I don't feel it either, I like to take walks, and my dream is personal moving on then". Kakashi pointed to Shino. Sasuke snickered when he heard Kakashi responses.

"So first he is late and now he doesn't even follow his own rules, what's next? is he going to tell us he isn't even a real Jonin". Sasuke whispered into Hinata's ear. Hinata laughed and quickly turned red when Kakashi looked at her. " My name is Shino Aburame, I like bugs, I don't like bug killing sprays, I like to capture rare bugs, and I hope to discover and name own bug". Shino voice was hopeful.

Hinata smiled and Sasuke face didn't budge it remained neutral. "He is the bug expert on our team". Hinata commented to Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. "Wonder if that can be useful down the line". Sasuke commented to herself. "My name is Hinata Hyuga, I like lavender, I hate crabs and shrimp, I like to press flowers, and my dream is to bring honor to my clan". Hinata directed her eyes to Sasuke towards the end of her sentence. Sasuke smirked.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I like tomatoes, I hate Sweets, I like to take walks, and my dream isn't a dream because I will restore my clan soon and after that I will avenge my clan". Sasuke words grew darker as his mood did when he mentioned his dream. Hinata looked at Sasuke with curiosity as she heard him mention avenging his clan.

Shino smiled as he noticed Hinata didn't notice what Sasuke was implying with restoring his clan he was sure she would have fainted if she noticed. Kakashi noticed the change in Sasuke's mood and understood even with Hinata helping alleviate the darkness in him the hate would still need to be redirected positively.

"Good now we know each other, we will meet at the training grounds tomorrow and you will make sure you skip breakfast". Kakashi directed his team. Hinata got up and extended her hand to Sasuke. Sasuke Smirked and accepted it. Hinata had to admit Sasuke was nicer than she expected, but she figured it made sense since all his life girls had thrown themselves at him and never given him space to let him be it made sense he dislikes them because of that.

"Sasuke would you like to come over for dinner?" Hinata voice was low. Hinata looked at up at Sasuke with a blush across her face. She still felt embarrassed asking any boy over to her home even if it was her fiancé. Sasuke nodded. "I guess I should get used to your family". Sasuke smirked finally accepting Hinata as a normal girl rather than a fangirl. "Our family". Hinata replied. "We are going to get married". Hinata found her face turned red as she realized what she said. "Your right". Sasuke replied trying to move on before Hinata fainted from embarrassment. This time Hinata intertwined her fingers with Sasuke as they walked through town holding hands towards the Hyuga estate.

Please Review. Comment, and Favorite. Next week Training begins.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A call to bear arms**_

"We suspect Tsunade is in a heavily populated area drinking her problems away using the area as cover to hide herself". Danzo removed a scrolls seal as he heard from his scout. "I always live up to my end of the barging, keep looking if need be locating her drinking partner". Danzo spoke neutral tone to hide his displeasure at their news. "Partner?" The scout bowed his head as he asked.

The room was dark with hardly any lightning but the scout still felt the need to hide his face from Danzo. "Shizune she apprenticed under her". Danzo handed the scout a picture of Tsunade and Shizune together. Without another word he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. A few minutes later a shadow spread across the room as a person approached.

"Have you located Tsunade yet?" The Third Hokage asked as he moved in front of Danzo. "Not yet but I will leave within the weak to personally over see this search" Danzo turned away from The Third Hokage and began to leave the room. "I always keep my end of the barging; Team Seven will begin their training session soon we should watch it".

Danzo turned to face The Third Hokage as he said it. The Third Hokage nodded in agreement. Sasuke and Hinata sat uncomfortably next to each other as they waited for Kakashi. Shino arrived after them surprised to see them arrive before him. "How long have you been waiting?" Shino asked Hinata as she was the only one who looked him in the eyes. "An hour". Hinata mumbled she hadn't slept very well.

Hinata was grateful Shino arrived. Sasuke and herself had spent an hour next to each other without saying a single word. Shino sat across from Sasuke. Sasuke look off towards the river as he tried to think of things to occupy his mind instead of yesterday's dinner. Kakashi arrived half an hour later which surprised Shino he expected him to be an hour late.

"Okay then here are the rules team". Kakashi smiled and waved at the three of them. Sasuke stood up and walked to follow Kakashi as he could see Kakashi moving towards the trees. Kakashi could see they needed to stretch their legs and so decided they need to be woken up. "This location was used to train the three Sanin; I expect great things from you". Kakashi motioned to the locations as he spoke giving his own personal tour.

Sasuke noted the locations in case they needed to be used later. "I have two bells here, and you of course skipped breakfast". Kakashi showed off two silver bells, he pointed to each of them when he mentioned skipping breakfast. All three nodded verifying they skipped breakfast. Kakashi continued once he saw them nod.

"There is two lunches waiting for you at the panic stand, you have until sunset to take these bells from me, use every method in your arsenal to take them from me". Kakashi smirked as he could see Shino and Sasuke arrive at the same conclusion. "So one of us skips lunch then?" Shino commented to Kakashi. "I would be more worried about successfully taking a bell from me before you split the treasure". Kakashi disappeared in a smoke.

Shino turned to face Sasuke and Hinata. "Do you see him?" Hinata activated her Byakugan she located Kakashi and pointed at him. "He is at the center of the field". Hinata replied. "We should hide and come up with a plan". Shino told the other two. "Good idea". Sasuke replied. The two turned to Hinata awaiting her answer. Hinata blushed once she saw the attention. "After you". Hinata replied.

She was used to others telling her how things would go, she was surprised to see them wait for her opinion. They jumped into the trees and hid themselves as best they could. "Hinata can you tell us where Kakashi is?" Shino asked Hinata once they had a moment to think. "He is still standing in the same place". Hinata replied. "So do you guys have a plan of attack?" Shino asked Sasuke and Hinata.

Neither seemed too sure of what to do. "I see, well I can act as a distraction while you two do an attack together". Shino watched Sasuke and Hinata looking to see if they agreed. Hinata turned red like a tomato and Sasuke looked embarrassed. "Are you two fighting?" Shino questioned Sasuke as he could see there was an elephant in the room that needed to be addressed. "No we aren't, we just had an eventful night yesterday". Sasuke replied.

"I heard you were engaged but I thought you would wait a while longer at least before you started repopulating the Uchiha clan, I guess a congratulations are an order". Shino commented as he adjusted his glasses. Hinata fainted once she deduced Shino's comment point. Sasuke smirked. "We didn't, not just yet". Sasuke tried to clear the air.

Hinata regained consciousness only to hear Sasuke reply to Shino saying not just yet. Hinata fainted again. "She does that a lot doesn't her?" Shino asked. "I think so, but I haven't been with her that long to be positive on that". Sasuke replied as he waited for Hinata to wake up. After five minutes Hinata woke up again. Shino and Sasuke returned to this world as they had begun to day dream as it seemed a better option than speaking to each other.

"Well we still need to take those bells". Shino commented as he could still see Hinata and Sasuke refused to move past yesterday. "What's the issue, why are you avoiding each other?" Shino asked Hinata this time. Hinata lowered her head. "You are our team mate, so it does affect you, Sasuke came over for dinner last night and when he was leaving…." Hinata turned several shades of red darker as she thought of it.

Shino turned to Sasuke waiting for him to finish for her. "She is right we are going to be on the same team for years, after dinner I walked Hinata to her room and I went for the kiss and I tripped and fell over her and we fell into her bed with me landing on top of her". Sasuke coughed as he finished the sentence.

Shino snickered as he heard Sasuke's Verizon. "Well I guess the rumors of Uchiha's having weak ankles were true". Shino commented as he looked at Hinata. "My father entered my room just as Sasuke was getting off of me, and well he…" Hinata was about to faint until she felt Sasuke Wrap his arms around her.

It didn't take long for Sasuke to figure physical contact with Hinata helped calm her, he wished he learned that earlier. "Her father's exact reaction was unexpected". Sasuke replied. Shino looked confused now. "What did he say?" Sasuke coughed before continuing mimicking his voice as best he could. "What are you doing...Sasuke?... Since you're already bond to each other…..." Hinata lowered her head as she heard Sasuke Speak.

"What happened?" Shino questioned. "Hiashi turned around and closed the door, for a moment I thought he was going to give us the be safe talk but It was worse we could hear him tell the servants to clear the hallway". Sasuke's face turned red. "You two are going to be married so he couldn't badger you on your intentions with his daughter, at the same time I heard you agreed because you wanted to rebuild your clan so he is keeping to his word I think". Shino tried to reason for Hiashi.

"How many children will you bear for Sasuke?" Shino asked Hinata before he could process what he was asking. Hinata felt light headed. "We would probably need seven or eight" Sasuke replied for Hinata. Hinata fainted on the spot upon hearing the number. "Well let's work out a plan since we have a few minutes until she's back, what can you do?" Shino asked Sasuke.

Hinata got up for the third time feeling better. "Sorry about that, have we figured out how to get the bells?" Hinata asked Shino as he was the only one drawing in the dirt. "I think so but it will only work if you two can fight together". Shino directed his eyes to Sasuke as he spoke. "We will be fine". Sasuke smirked at Hinata. Hinata nodded happy to see Sasuke looking confident again.

The Third Hokage and Danzo hid in the trees behind the three of them. "Did you look into that?" The Third Hokage asked Danzo. "I think it's ingenious, forcing them to sleep in the same bed with a daily reminder that Hiashi is expecting Grandchildren soon will do wonders for their mood". Danzo replied. "Sasuke must be feeling the pressure now, he thinks Hiashi wants him to go for it, but with all the eyes of the house asking them daily if they tried he will be too nervous to do anything". "Better than having Sasuke and Hinata try somewhere else, can you imagine Sasuke predicament when he finds the nerve to try only to discover Hiashi words will be in his head?" Danzo snickered.

"Hinata must be mortified herself, with her father rooting for her to consummate their relationship, even the most dedicated child has limits". The Third Hokage replied. "I doubt Hinata will ever let Sasuke touch her now, but at the very least they will get used to living a married couple". Danzo replied. "That's Sasuke prize for trying to move to fast now he is stuck living at their manor, in the same room with his fiancé with everyone waiting for him try". The Third Hokage commented.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite. Next week Kakashi vs Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino.


	8. Chapter 8

**_The Black book_**

 ** _Flashback: Last Night_**

Sasuke walked up slowly towards the front entrance of the Hyuga manor. Hinata and him were still holding hands as they approached. Hinata could feel his hesitation she stopped before she entered the manor. "Are you nervous?" Hinata almost hesitated in asking. Sasuke paused almost to think about it. "Not really, this is just the first home I have visited since the massacre". Sasuke replied.

Hinata felt guilty now for bringing it up. "It's okay, we are engaged I should be used to this house". Sasuke pulled Hinata gently forward. "We shouldn't keep them waiting, they are probably waiting for you to arrive". Hinata nodded in agreement. As they entered the primary door inside, two guards greeted them. The first guard ran to inform Hiashi of Sasuke's arrival while the second guard escorted them to the dining room.

"Have you had other guys over?" Sasuke questioned Hinata. Hinata blushed before nervously replying. "Umm…no I haven't". Sasuke smirked. "Good this will be a first time for both of us". They were seated next to each other with Hanabi seating next to Hiashi. Hanabi eyes nearly popped with she saw her sister bring a boy over than she nearly drooled at seeing Sasuke.

Sasuke noticed but didn't comment he was used to fangirls. "I'm Hinata's sister Hanabi, I didn't think Hinata was lucky at anything but I guess she scored with you". Hanabi casually commented. Hinata wanted to dig a hole and jump into it to escape her embarrassment. Hiashi raised his hand to signal Hanabi quiet down, he cleared his throat before speaking.

Hiashi greeted Sasuke formally before questioning the reason for his arrival. "I know your Hinata's fiancé but I didn't think you would warm up so soon". Hanabi commented before Sasuke could reply to Hiashi. "Hinata invited me over and I accepted, and we aren't that close yet". Sasuke replied to both of them. Hinata slumped down in her seat embarrassed.

"We will meet our new Sensei tomorrow; I hope he is strong". Hinata tried to change the subject. "Kakashi Hatake the copy ninja will be your teacher, he is the foremost expert in ninjutsu in Konoha and renowned for mastering over a thousand Jutsu". Hiashi commented with a tone used for stating facts. Hinata curiosity sprang up as did Sasuke's. Hiashi and Hanabi watched Sasuke closely studying him.

Sasuke noticed their intense focus but he didn't let it get to him, he was used to seeing this kind of focus from his dealing with fangirls. "So our sensei will be very strong, do you know him personally?" Hinata questioned her father. Hiashi shook his head. The food arrived just as Hinata finished asking her question. "Not personally but this is common knowledge around the village". Hiashi replied. They began eating. The servants had brought a roasted pig.

"What motivated you to try to unite our clans?" Sasuke questioned Hiashi. This question had been running in his head for days. Hanabi turned her attention from Sasuke to her father as did Hinata. Hiashi snapped his fingers and two maids approached him. "Bring me the black book in my desk's first...". Hiashi spoke to the first maid. "Yes sir". The first maid replied before he could finish his sentence she scurried off.

The Second maid bowed her head when Hiashi turned his attention to her she waited for instruction. "Bring me a map of the world". Hiashi motion she hurry. "Hanabi is quite strong for her age". Hinata commented when she noticed Sasuke attention was on her. Sasuke turned his attention to Hinata when he heard her speak. "That's good she will be strong when she reaches her prime, isn't Neji going to join us?" Sasuke questioned Hinata. Hinata shook her head. "He is training in the nearby forest, he wanted to train to distract his mind on tomorrow". Hinata replied.

The first Maid returned promptly with the book. Hiashi grabbed the book from her hand and motion she return to her work. "This book contains Konoha's and the world's most dangerous criminals, a bingo book". Hiashi spoke in a monotone voice. "Hanabi this conversation isn't for your ears". Hiashi motion she leave the room. Hanabi surprised by her father words she hesitated but left after she saw he meant it. "It was nice meeting you Sasuke Uchiha". Hanabi pronounced every syllable in Sasuke's name. Sasuke smirked at hearing this.

"Why did Hanabi need to leave?" Hinata questioned her father. "This is important but I don't want her to be troubled by it". Hiashi voice was strong as he spoke. Hiashi passed the book to Sasuke and Hinata. "Look at the criminals". Hiashi watched Sasuke turn the pages each had a picture of the criminal. After he finished looking through them book quickly he let Hinata take her time looking through it. "The ones I marked with a red circle, we suspect are working together now". Hiashi watched Sasuke waiting to see his reaction.

"Itachi Uchiha". Hinata found herself speaking his name as she read it. Sasuke turned as she said it. "My brother, he is alive and is responsible for the massacre of my clan". Sasuke words emanated his anger and his face grew dark. Hinata notice the change. "I'm sorry for your loss". Hinata commented. Hiashi waited to see what Hinata would do. Hinata touched Sasuke's hand and almost waited for him to pull it back out of instinct.

Sasuke shook his head trying to calm himself, he took in a breath of air and exhaled slowly. "I will get my revenge for my clan, the only thing that's changed is that I won't do it alone now". Sasuke looked at Hinata as he said it. Sasuke pulled Hinata closer to him and kissed her lips without thinking. In a second Hinata pulled pack and quickly looked at her father. Hiashi was surprised but not as surprised as Hinata was to see Hiashi give her a look of approval.

"I am glad you and Hinata are getting along it bolds well for us all". "You didn't answer my question; why did you want to join our clans?" Sasuke questioned Hiashi. The second maid arrived with the map Hiashi requested. Hiashi grabbed the map and motioned she leave them. Hiashi placed the map on the table in front of Sasuke and Hinata. "These criminals are S ranked ninjas and they are each from the five great nations, someone is uniting them". Hiashi serious tone worried Hinata. Hiashi pointed marked the map with the locations of S rank criminals originated from.

"You're afraid they will attack Konoha and you want to make sure your clan will be able to survive it". Sasuke replied. "The Uchiha clan is one of the four great noble clans just as my clan is". Hiashi replied. "Both the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan have Dōjutsu Kekkei Genkai, Visual Kekkei Genkai compared to the other two noble clans whose Kekkei Genkai is related to their bodies as a whole". Sasuke commented. "Are bloodlines are more compatible". Hinata commented.

"The Byakugan specializes in close range combat and The Sharingan long range primarily, uniting both strengths together to make a strong union". Hinata commented as she saw Sasuke's attention shift in between Hiashi and herself. Hiashi turned his attention to Hinata. "Our clans can make each other stronger, and while we value purity of the bloodline". Hiashi directed his eyes to Sasuke. "What good is keeping the line pure if your clan dies out, a new generation that is mixed with another noble clan is a better option". Sasuke finished the train thought for Hiashi.

Hiashi nodded. "Exactly". Sasuke got up as did Hinata. "We have a long day tomorrow so I should go, the food was great thank you for having me". Sasuke pushed his seat in as he spoke to Hiashi. Hiashi nodded. "I will take my leave as well". "I will walk him to the door". Hinata told her father as she walked with Sasuke out of the dining room. "I know it's a lot to take in". Hinata whispered to Sasuke. "It's fine, this arrangement will help me restore my clan and it will help the Hyuga survive any impending war". Sasuke replied.

Hinata walked Sasuke to the door. "I think I should be walking you to your door to drop you off since I'm the boyfriend". Sasuke commented. Hinata blushed she felt embarrassed she took Sasuke role for a moment. "Your right, you can walk me my bedroom and a servant can show you back to the entrance" Hinata replied she pulled his hand to follow her. Sasuke smirked he was surprised at her reaction he was only kidding. When they reached her bedroom Hinata opened the door and turned around to face Sasuke.

"That's better, thank you for accepting my invitation to join us for dinner". Hinata blushed as she said it. Sasuke smirked and went for a kiss goodbye. Hinata panicked when she saw Sasuke approach for the kiss she moved forward, Sasuke tripped and they both fell onto her bed. Sasuke pulled himself off Hinata. Hiashi approached Hinata room once he didn't find her at the front door. Hiashi didn't expect to see Sasuke still around let alone in Hinata's bedroom. "What are you doing...Sasuke? Since you're already bond to each other…..." Hiashi was shifting in-between reactions that ranged from anger to confusion to approval towards Hinata.

"In all the years Sasuke has been around not a single girl has got through to him, it is simply amazing that Hinata would break through I guess he was waiting to meet someone like her". Hiashi thought to himself. Sasuke and Hinata stood up a distance from each other. "Sasuke fell". Hinata found herself explaining before Hiashi asked. "He fell on you, and you just happen to land on the bed". Hiashi commented. Sasuke face turned a shade redder from embarrassment. Even Sasuke had to admit how ridiculous that sounded as an excuse. Hiashi closed the door leaving Hinata and Sasuke confused.

Hiashi very loudly addressed the servants in the hallways. "Once they are done consummating their future marriage, please change the bed sheets and make sure my daughter has whatever she needs, this area will be off limits for an hour". Hiashi nearly yelled. Hinata turned several shades redder until she was about to faint. Sasuke felt his face burn bright red. He wrapped his arms around Hinata. "Please don't faint not now I don't want anyone walking in and finding me in your bedroom with your unconscious". Sasuke almost begged.

Hinata tried to calm herself but she was very mortified. Sasuke and Hinata wondered if it could get any worse. "I guess we will be creating a new clan earlier than anticipated I will lock the door so no one interrupts, I will have Neji swing by afterwards in case you need someone to talk to after you complete the deed Sasuke". Hiashi quickly commented as he locked the door. "No wait don't" Sasuke and Hinata both said together. An hour later Hiashi returned.

Sasuke and Hinata spent an hour alone too embarrassed to speak to each other. Hiashi opened the door and internally smirked as he saw the bed was made still and Hinata and Sasuke both looked very uncomfortable. "I guess the mood was gone and you couldn't do it, well don't worry there will be plenty of chances you will be moving in and sharing the room from now on". Hiashi kept his poker face on. Hinata fainted and Sasuke caught her. Sasuke gently put her down on her bed.

Hiashi turned to leave. "You will be married to her soon, it only makes sense you share a bedroom together and get used to living with her". Hiashi commented. "We didn't". Sasuke found himself speechless that was all he could utter as a response. "I know but that doesn't change the fact you should get used to this arrangement and since you made it clear you want to move on with Hinata there is no excuse not to live with her". Hiashi closed the door but didn't lock the door.

A servant arrived a moment later with Sasuke clothes and personal items. Another Servant arrived and removed the sheets and placed a new bed spread. Hiashi was glad to see the servant nod and signal they were clean. Hinata woke up after a few minutes. Sasuke opened the door to "Their" bedroom a moment later. "So it wasn't a dream". Hinata questioned. Sasuke shook his head.

An hour later Sasuke and Hinata laid on the bed uncomfortably facing opposite walls. "Should we?" Sasuke questioned. Hinata turned her body around. "You want to do that?" Hinata voice shrieked. Sasuke shook his head. "I was wondering if you wanted me to hold you while we sleep, that what married people do". Sasuke turned around as he said it. "You mean cuddle?" Hinata found herself smiling as she said it. Surprised to hear Sasuke Suggest it.

Both were in their pajamas laying over the covers. Hinata wrapped her arms around Sasuke from behind. "I guess, but we will do it this way, I feel safer". Hinata commented. Sasuke could feel her warm body against him and he had to admit it felt good. "Goodnight". Sasuke replied. He didn't know why the wall seemed so interesting this night but he couldn't seem to shut his eyes to sleep because it was so interesting.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite. Next chapter Kakashi returns.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Formation Alpha**_

Sasuke and Hinata ran into the center of the field. "So it begins". Danzo commented to the Third Hokage. Shino moved through the shadows to position himself near Kakashi using Sasuke and Hinata as a distraction. "A diversion?" The Third Hokage commented.

"As planned, don't risk anything". Sasuke whispered to Hinata. Hinata nodded. Hinata activated her Byakugan and charged Kakashi, Sasuke moved to match her speed so they could attack in sync. "Attacking together, leaving Shino out of a bell if your successful is he okay with that?" Kakashi yelled making sure Shino heard. Sasuke moved ahead to give Hinata time to position herself.

Sasuke attacked with high kicks and Hinata aimed to hit his mid-section. Kakashi dodged their united front keeping a distance away from them. As Sasuke and Hinata moved they discreetly pushed Kakashi towards a tree, using the constant attacks to move him back. Once Kakashi's back hit the trees bark they made a run for the forest for cover. "A trap?" Danzo chuckled.

Shino's bugs swarmed Kakashi using the cover of the tree to hide. Kakashi spun his body to evade the Shino's bugs. Sasuke leapt out of the forest and moved to make his move while Hinata waited for her moment. Shino coordinated the bugs to create multiple swarms to attack Kakashi from. As he moved Sasuke sent a Kunai's from his left side. Kakashi dodged both the bugs and Sasuke consistent barrage of Kunai's. "They work well together". Kakashi thought to himself. Shino created a wall of bugs and followed closely behind Kakashi.

Hinata used Shino's bugs to hide herself jumping into the wall of bugs, when Kakashi was close enough Shino dismantled the wall of bugs. He sent all of his bugs to create a cage around them sealing Hinata in with Kakashi. Kakashi dodged Hinata strikes as she used the close space to her advantage. Kakashi feeling the pressure launched a kunai attached to an exploding tag behind him to create an escape route. Just as he jumped forward to escape Hinata attacks, Sasuke appeared in front of him. "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu" Sasuke called out.

Fire cut off Kakashi from escaping, using the distraction Hinata moved in and grabbed the two silver bells and quickly tossed them to Shino. Kakashi bowed his head and congratulated his team. "Good use of your teammates abilities". Kakashi told them. Sasuke smirked feeling proud, Shino and Hinata hugged each other and congratulated each other. Shino adjusted his glasses and shook Sasuke's hand. "Good work". "I see much potential in this team". The Third Hokage commented to Danzo. Danzo cracked his neck and smirked. "We will see what the future holds". Danzo and The Third Hokage both disappeared in smoke. Kakashi aware of their presence smiled. "Good job team, but don't let it get to your head, we will have a real mission tomorrow so get some rest".

Sasuke and Hinata sat down against the memorial statue alongside Shino. Shino grabbed both lunches and handed one to Sasuke. "So we split the two lunches in half". Shino motion with his hands. Kakashi appeared out of shadows with anger across his face. "I gave you the rules and I expected you two decided who got to eat out of the three". Kakashi voice was fuming with anger. Hinata fell back onto the grass. She wasn't expecting Kakashi to be so scary.

Sasuke moved in front of her. "We all participated in this victory and we all deserve a part". Sasuke faced Kakashi unflinching. Shino moved to join Sasuke. "Good you pass my personal test". Kakashi face lightened and his mood changed for the better. Sasuke turned to give Hinata a look of confusion. Hinata nodded acknowledging she was seeing the change too. "What?" Sasuke and Shino both said together. "You pass, it wasn't a test of your abilities I was after, and I wanted to see if you could work as a team". Kakashi spoke with a light tone. "So even if we didn't get the silver bells you would have passed us". Shino questioned. "Yes I would have, I needed to see if you could see each other as a team and more importantly would value your team mates over the success of the mission". Kakashi smiled.

"But isn't the mission the most important thing for a ninja?" Hinata questioned Kakashi. "There is a philosophy I used to believe". Kakashi moved in front of Hinata. "In the ninja world, those who break the rules are trash". Kakashi spoke in a serious tone. "And that's true, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash." Kakashi made eye contact with all three as he said it. "We will meet in the Hokage tower tomorrow after three". Kakashi addressed them before disappearing in smoke.

Sasuke turned to Shino. "We can share one". Sasuke smirked as he said it. Shino nodded and sat down. Sasuke held his hand out to Hinata. As Hinata got up from the floor he smirked. "I can share my lunch with my Beloved". Sasuke enjoy watching Hinata blush. Sasuke Sat down and pulled Hinata onto his lap. Hinata turned redder. Shino rolled his eyes.

"I guess I know what the team experience will be like". Shino thought to himself. "We have located Tsunade" A root ninja addressed Danzo. Danzo turned from the Hokage's window to face him. "Good I will personally speak to her, monitor her and keep tabs on her location do not speak to her". Danzo motion he leave. "Tsunade can be a difficult one". The Third Hokage commented. "Maybe to some but she will be no issue for me". Danzo replied.

Please Review, Favorite, and Comment Next chapter a new Mission starts.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Into the fire**_

Flashback: Morning

Sasuke and Hinata were laying on their sides with Hinata's arms around Sasuke. The Room was a bit dark but the light of the day was starting to brighten it. It was early in the morning around six am. Sasuke heard the sounds of a loud knocking echo through the room, he was about to turn his body around to look at the door when he felt Hinata's arms move.

Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes, he turned around very carefully not to wake Hinata so he was resting on his back and slowly pulled Hinata closer to him to let her rest her head on his chest. After a minute Hinata's eyes began to open, she could hear Sasuke's heartbeat in one ear and the other ear the door being knocked on.

It took a minute for Hinata to realize where she was but when she did she jumped up. She accidently head-butted Sasuke. Sasuke fell off the bed and crashed against the floor. "Well that didn't go as planned". Sasuke thought to himself as he rubbed his nose. "I'm sorry Sasuke I didn't mean to". Hinata apologized. "It's okay I kind of asked for it" Sasuke replied in a low voice. "Your poster fell off, where was it before so I can place it back in place?" Sasuke pointed to the poster he handed on.

Hinata face blushed as she saw Sasuke found her poster of a local band she was a big fan of. "Ummm right behind you, you can push the nails into the wall with your hammer in the tool kit in the desk". Hinata pointed to her desk on the end of the room. "Got the hammer". Sasuke showed Hinata before walking over to where he was standing.

Hiashi moved behind the servant who was knocking. "How long have you been knocking?" The Servant froze when she saw him. "Ten minutes, they haven't responded, maybe they are heavy sleepers". The Servant bowed her head before scurrying off. Hiashi had motioned with his hands to leave. "They had plenty of time to get up, but I want to give them the benefit of the doubt, they are young...I'll go half way on it". Hiashi fought himself internally. Hiashi put his ear to the door, choosing to go halfway and not enter the room right away or use his Byakugan. The door was made of a high caliber wood which made the room almost sound proof. Half of the sound still reached outside if you put your ear to the door, a fact Hiashi did not know.

"Sasuke not so hard... yes... I mean not there...you're going too fast". Hiashi opened the door as fast as he could. Sasuke was moving the poster into position, and Hinata was moving her hands showing how high to go. Sasuke had made several holes in the wall and the poster was full of holes. Sasuke turned noticing Hiashi, Hinata followed right after. Hiashi tried to play it off. "(Cough, Cough) It sounded like you were in distress, I just wanted to be sure you two were okay carry on, I will be at the dining table waiting with Hanabi so we can eat breakfast together". Hiashi motioned with his hand while holding his poker face on.

Sasuke and Hinata looked at each other than shrugged. Sasuke gathered his clothes and went outside to ask a servant direction to a bathroom so he could shower. Hinata looked through her closest to see what she wanted to wear. "This way". The Servant motioned Sasuke to follow. After a shower Sasuke returned to their room. "Women take longer showers, I'm sure she's still half way through hers". Sasuke reasoned with himself.

Sasuke was only wearing a towel as he entered the room. As he entered the room he noticed it smelled really good, he placed his clothes on the bed and turned when he heard a gasp. "What are you?" Hinata pointed with her finger. Hinata blush spread across her face, she couldn't help but stare at Sasuke when he looked like that. "I thought you would still be taking a bath, you started at the same time". Sasuke replied. Sasuke eyebrow raised when he noticed Hinata was staring at him.

Sasuke smirked and walked up to Hinata and pulled her hands to rest on his chest. "You know since my Beloved you can also feel it if you want". Sasuke flexed his arms and as he did he watched Hinata turned red as a tomato. Hinata ran into the bathroom. "I was kidding, what did you need to get from the room?" Sasuke called out to Hinata from behind the bathroom door. "I needed my towel". Hinata yelled back she was fighting herself to calm down. "Here I got it, I won't look". Sasuke extended his hand and Hinata grabbed the towel as fast as she could.

Hinata was still wearing her pajamas but she still felt the need to hide. Ten minutes later Sasuke sat down at the dining room table, he greeted Hanabi and Hiashi before sitting. "Good Morning Sasuke ". Sasuke was happy to see Hiashi wasn't going to bring up anything embarrassing. Hinata arrived twenty minutes later she greeted everyone but avoiding making eye contact with Sasuke. Hiashi notice this and decided to test out a theory. "Aww Neji you made it". Sasuke eyes turned to Neji.

" Neji why don't you take Sasuke and show him the courtyard". Neji bowed his head and did as Hiashi ordered. Sasuke's ninja senses were tingling but he followed Neji. "So Hanabi why don't you help the servants clean the kitchens". Hanabi head hit the table. "Aww why?" Hiashi gave her a single look and she scurried off in a hurry. Hinata nervously began shaking in her seat. She hadn't yet touched her food yet. "So I guess it's time we had the talk". Hinata eyes widened.

"So now that you're a woman, its time I explain what happens when you get pregnant". Hinata face turned bright red, she felt her body become dizzy. Hiashi quickly sealed some of her chakra points off. "There now you can't faint". Neji stopped when they reached the courtyard. "Let's spar". Neji told Sasuke as he took his stance. Sasuke smirked. "I thought it was going to be something worse". Sasuke took his stance. "As you can see the area is empty, (cough) so how was your first time like?" Neji held eye contact with Sasuke as he said it. Sasuke face turned red.

Neji started taking swings at him. Sasuke body flew back and hit a tree. Sasuke couldn't tell what was worse. "What does it feel like?" Neji asked Sasuke as he lifted Sasuke up and threw him against the floor. The worst part for Sasuke was Neji sounded like he was actually curious but he wasn't too sure anymore. An hour later Sasuke and Neji returned to take their seats. Sasuke looked very dirty and Neji was surprisingly clean. Neji shook his head signally what he knew before seating down on the table. Both Hinata and Sasuke had their faces facing down on the table so they didn't see Hiashi nod in approval.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite Next Chapter Land of waves transportation mission


	11. Chapter 11

Testing the waters

Sasuke and Hinata ran side by side as they chased after Shino. "Having them train?" The Third Hokage questioned Kakashi. "I'm Having them run in circles, with the excuse they are training". Kakashi replied. The Third Hokage smiled. "Why are we in the land of waves?" Kakashi motion around him. "There is a businessman that is running around gathering ninja to his empire". The Third Hokage replied. "You want us to investigate?" The Third Hokage shook his head. "I want you to see this land for what it is and not what they want you to see and when your done return to Konoha there will be a mission awaiting you". The Third Hokage disappeared in smoke.

"What does he want them to see?" Kakashi thought to himself. Shino ran as fast as he could, he was told to keep his ring away from the others. Sasuke and Hinata chased after their lunches, Kakashi had told them Shino had taken it. Kakashi appeared in front of his team. Sasuke and Hinata ran into him, like a wall they fell back after a strong impact. Sasuke helped Hinata up before turning to Face Kakashi. "What was that for?" Kakashi smiled. "A lesson in always being prepared for the unexpected". Kakashi motion they follow.

The sky rained heavily as the streets flooded with water. "Lady Tsunade". Danzo whispered her name. Tsunade turned feeling the presence of someone behind her. Shizune began to shake unconsciously when she heard Danzo's words, she turned fast out of fear. "Shizune it has been some time". Danzo smirked. Tsunade turned her eyes to Shizune only to find her completely over taken by fear.

Tsunade rested her hand of Shizune's shoulder. "Calm down, I will protect you". Tsunade whispered into Shizune ear. Shizune seemed to snap back into reality once she heard Tsunade's voice. "Danzo". Tsunade tone was stern as she addressed him. Danzo took five steps into the restaurant, from the shadows outside eight root members wearing masks joined Danzo taking a two feet distance between them. "I am here to ask something of you". Danzo eyes stared into Tsunade began to smile that spanned from ear to ear. "You want something from me?" Tsunade could feel her temper rise.

"Okay you have a single objective, go into town and find the leader and observe him for an hour and report back, they cannot know you are watching them". Kakashi motioned with his hand. They were at the inn waiting for Kakashi to give directions in the least populated city in the land of waves. Hinata and Sasuke bowed their heads and left. Shino waited until they left before making his move. "Why are we here?" Shino tried to be as polite as possible.

Kakashi turned away from him and looked at the window it overlooked a crowded city that's population seemed to be poor and overworked. "I am wondering that myself". Kakashi replied. Shino eyes narrowed. "What do you mean you're wondering?" Kakashi smiled before turning around and showing his neutral face to Shino. "I wonder sometimes why we ninja fight in wars over land, why we can't seem to stay at peace longer than a few years". Kakashi replied. Shino smiled and backed away slowly. "I thought you were serious". Shino muttered before running off to join his team.

"I understand you think you can run around and leave your ties to the wind because you were The Third Hokage's student, but sadly your mistaken". Danzo moved a few feet closer. Tsunade anger was rising faster now, she got up from her seat. Shizune's eyes switched between Tsunade and Danzo unable to tell what to focus on. "You came here to fight me or to ask for my help?" Tsunade was ready to fight now and was just awaiting the answer she knew Danzo was about to give.

Danzo did not budge even with the murderous intent Tsunade was emitting. Danzo smirked before motioning his men leave them. "You want to fight me?" Danzo threw his walking stick to the side. Tsunade smiled. "Can you protect Shizune and still win?" Danzo words were like poison Shizune began to feel light headed. "You poisoned her but not me?" Tsunade questioned Danzo as she quickly caught Shizune who had fallen. "It was given to her several hours ago only now taken effect due to her bodies heart rate increasing, don't think for an instance I need a handicap to deal with you". Danzo strongly pronounced the end of his sentence. Tsunade slammed her fist into the ground creating a small crater.

"There is a girl in Konoha the Heiress to the Hyuga clan". Danzo began talking as Tsunade inspected Shizune. Danzo walked around the other tables as he spoke. "Why are you telling me this?" Tsunade questioned. "Hinata Hyuga will be your apprentice, Konoha needs its children to guard her from outside threats and you seem to have forsaken your home forcing us to find new ninjas to do what you won't". Danzo lifted a chair from a table and casted it aside. Tsunade watched Danzo create space in the room, she gently put down Shizune body on the floor. "Why would I make her my apprentice?" Tsunade yelled.

"I think that old man is their leader, he is building some kind of Bridge". Hinata pointed. Sasuke's eyes narrowed but then he shook his head. "Which man?" Hinata blushed once she remembered he couldn't see as far as she could. Shino was also staring into the crowd trying to figure who she was pointing at. "Let's move closer" Hinata grabbed Sasuke's hand. "I hope Sasuke gains his sharingan soon otherwise he will start to really feel it with Hinata around". Shino thought to himself.

"I live only to protect Konoha and you live only to indulge your lesser instincts and here you have an opportunity to hand over the responsibility you have forsaken to someone who wants to bear it". Danzo replied. Tsunade knocked the table in front of her across the room breaking the wall. "You think you can get me to take an apprentice because you think I want to protect Konoha?" Tsunade replied coldly. "I think you will do it because if you don't then I will have to treat you like any other missin-nin from our village". Tsunade smiled. "Well than we finally arrived to what you came here to do from the beginning, exterminate me like any other missin-nin" Tsunade gathered her chakra in her fists.

"The builder he is leading them, they seemed so focus on this bridge". Sasuke pointed. Shino returned from his own personal scouting. "Where did you go?" Hinata questioned. "I went into town and ask around, they are gathering money for a mission, escort". Shino replied. "That's what we needed, lets head back". Sasuke motioned with his hands. Hinata paused letting Sasuke run ahead. "Shino what did you do?" Shino eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Shino was surprised to hear her say it. "Scouting that information wouldn't have taken that long you must have done something else as well". Hinata pointed out. Shino smiled. "I donated money to help them reach their goal, they are a poor village I think it's enough to reach their goal". Shino commented. "You didn't tell Sasuke or me because you want to keep that part a secret". Hinata commented. "I did, will you?" Shino replied. Hinata nodded.

"Move her body and place it against a table, place her body at an angle similar to a drunk would take after passing out". Danzo motioned with his hands. "What of the other?" The Root ninja Anbu questioned. "Move her there too and place the half empty bottles of liquor on the table along with a case of empty bottles. "Why didn't you kill her?" Fū Yamanaka questioned Danzo as he lifted the other body. "I need her to train Hinata Hyuga, I baited her into this conversation so I could use Kotoamatsukami on her and use this night as a memory to justify her want to take an apprentice". Danzo replied. "Is Shisui's Sharingan powerful enough to fool her?" Fu Yamanaka questioned. "more than enough, she will return to Konoha to seek Hinata out of a sense of honor for losing a fight to me". Danzo replied coldly. "Alright team lets head home".

Kakashi proudly called out. "This mission was just like the ones I imagined I would do when I graduated and became a ninja". Sasuke sarcastically commented. "This wasn't a mission; this was vacation the real mission is about to start". Kakashi replied. "I don't think it counts unless we put our lives on the line". Shino commented. "Not every mission is dangerous, some mission is easy". Hinata replied. "That's the spirit, now you can go to your next mission hoping it will be easy only to be disappointed". Kakashi smiled at Hinata.

Please Review, Comment, and favorite Next Chapter Konoha


	12. Chapter 12

_**A fire renewed**_

"We have a mission for your team, it will be an escort mission". The third Hokage handed Kakashi a scroll. Kakashi and The Third Hokage didn't notice the team as they gave each other a look. "I guess we are returning to the land of waves" Kakashi voiced his excitement at the news as he exhaled. "Let's go". Kakashi motioned with his hands. Hinata followed Kakashi out the room first followed by Shino.

"We only got back three hours ago and now we are heading back". Sasuke mumbled under his breath. "Kakashi" A voice called out from behind him. "Who are you?" Kakashi questioned. An elderly man just past his prime stood behind his team and himself. "I am the man who requested to be escorted, Tazuna". Tazuna replied.

"I guess this is the team they picked to escort me". Tazuna looked halfway disappointed and annoyed. "Yes they are the team that will escort you" Kakashi replied. "They don't seem like much right now but they are from the three noble clans in Konoha, destined for great things". The Third Hokage directed his words to Tazuna. Tazuna was surprised to see the Hokage and for a moment shook. "You startled me". Tazuna commented. Sasuke smirked.

"Well I guess I should be honored to be escorted by prestigious group of rug rats". Tazuna sarcastically replied. "This is low ranking mission, a mission to get some experience for them but for you this is a low paying job request". Kakashi replied. Kakashi walked in front of his team in-between them and Tazuna. Tazuna lowered his head. "I suppose your right". The Third Hokage put his hand on Tazuna's shoulder. "You can always pay for a "higher class" escort but it will cost you more". Tazuna shook his head embarrassed. "No your right they will work for me".

Kakashi motioned his team to fall behind him and Tazuna so they could speak. "I will leave you to your mission now Kakashi good luck". The Third Hokage returned to his office to work. Once they made it to the main gate of Konoha they were able to stop. "From this point on you will move in a formation, protect him at all times". Kakashi reminded his team. "Hinata keep an eye out for anything that stands out". Kakashi directed his words to Hinata. Sasuke and Shino awaited their directions.

They walked along the main road for almost four hours before passing a river they passed over its bridge. An hour later they walked along a dirt road which had a single puddle of water in it. As they moved closer to its two ninja sprung out of the water pinning Kakashi with a chain. Sasuke and Shino took the Manji formation. Hinata for a moment was stunned as she was surprised to see Kakashi grabbed. Kakashi body with severed in half in a moment. Tazuna eyes filled with terror as he slowly moved back without thinking.

Sasuke and Shino moved closer to Tazuna out of instinct. "Kakashi sensei!" Hinata called out as she watched the blood spray across the floor. Sasuke seeing Hinata frozen put his hand on her shoulder. "Focus we need you". Sasuke words reached Hinata who out of Instinct activated her Byakugan. The two ninja sprung forward aiming for Hinata. Sasuke quickly noted the two ninja had the chain connecting them. Sasuke threw a shuriken along with a kunai at the center of the chain pinning them to a tree. The Two ninjas were snapped back as the chain pulled them back not letting them move, Sasuke landed on the arms of the two ninja and quickly kicked both of them across their faces.

After receiving the blunt of Sasuke's attack they detached the chain from their arms and ran straight towards Tazuna and Hinata. Shino created a wall of bugs and encircled them. "Hinata take your stance, I need you to tell me where they are coming from". Shino whispered to her. Sasuke moved to intercept the ninja heading towards Hinata. Sasuke jumped towards the wall of bugs as he made contact with them they moved apart letting him in. "Sasuke get ready to counter when they get close". Shino called out to him.

"The other one he's…." Hinata stopped mid-sentence. "What is it". Sasuke whispered to Hinata. Sasuke was forming seals getting ready to use Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique) on the ninja when he came close enough. "Shino lower your wall of bugs, its safe". Hinata called out to Shino. She deactivated her Byakugan. Shino hesitated but followed through when he saw her deactivate her Byakugan. Kakashi was alive holding the two ninjas each in one arm.

"Good your safe, and you didn't break under pressure". Kakashi replied. Tazuna began shaking violently. "I don't got enough life in me to be scared like that!" Tazuna yelled. Kakashi ignored the comment. "The demon brothers: Gōzu and Meizu missin-nin Chunin, hired assassins". Kakashi addressed everyone. "We thought you died". Hinata voice showed how grateful she was that wasn't the case. "I know, I needed to see who they were after". Kakashi eyes looked towards Tazuna. "Why would assassins be after you?" Kakashi directed his question towards Tazuna. "money why else, common thieves looking to make a quick profit". Tazuna replied nervously. Kakashi nodded and motioned his team to move on. "I know you're in a hurry so let's move on". Kakashi replied.

"Are you hurt?" Sasuke whispered to Hinata. Hinata turned her head to Sasuke and shook her head. "No I'm not". They were still walking in Manji formation with Hinata in the center and Sasuke and Shino on the sides. "Good" Sasuke replied. Shino smirked from his side enjoying the conversation. "So they got something going on". Tazuna thought to himself as he pretended to not hear their private conversation. "This will be a good place to camp." Kakashi told the group as he motioned Sasuke and Hinata to come close.

"One of you stay with Tazuna and go grab firewood, the other set the tents". Kakashi stared at them until they understood it was up to them to pick which did which. Sasuke went for the tents and Hinata asked Tazuna to follow her. "Camp?" Shino questioned Kakashi. "Yes camp, escorting a client requires us to take into account they tire faster than us, they need rest". Kakashi whispered. "It would be more difficult to defend". Shino whispered back. "Yes it would but it is necessary". Kakashi replied back.

"Sasuke are you done with all the tents?" Kakashi questioned. Sasuke nodded. "Alright then enjoy your sleep we will start again in the morning". Sasuke walked a few steps before stopping and glancing at Hinata. Hinata and Him made eye contact and both had the same idea. They didn't know if they would sleep in the same bed again. Kakashi noticed the glances and smirked. "what did you expect Hinata to sleep in same tent as you?" Kakashi asked. "No…. of course not" Sasuke replied. "Did you want her to hold you while you sleep too?" Kakashi chastised. Sasuke walked away and entered his tent.

Hinata heard the conversation and smiled. She didn't know what she expected too. Sasuke did sleep in the same bed as her when they were home, but she guessed Kakashi didn't know that and on missions it would better to separate. Hinata thought to herself. "What are they dating or something?" Tazuna questioned Kakashi. "You heard that too?" Kakashi replied. Tazuna nodded he held a big smirk. "They are nobles in our village and they have established they will be married when they are of age". Kakashi replied. Tazuna raised an eyebrow. "An arranged marriage?" Tazuna wasn't sure how to feel about hearing this. "It was for Hinata according to our Hokage". Kakashi replied. "But the boy accepted the offer given to him by her father". Tazuna replied. "They don't look it but they are incredibly lucky that it worked out as neither party seems to against the idea". Kakashi replied as he watched Hinata enter her tent.

"I will keep you safe Tazuna, go enjoy your sleep ill watch over tonight". Kakashi replied. Tazuna bowed his head and entered his personal Tent. Right before dawn hit and they had to start moving Kakashi began inspecting the tents. "Okay then let's see". Kakashi thought to himself as he made sure everyone was still in their tents. "Shino and Tazuna are still in their tent good, now Hinata". Kakashi noted to himself. Kakashi eyes popped as he found Hinata's head laying on Sasuke's chest. "I got to addressed this in the morning". Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi exhaled and face palmed dreading the conversation he would have in an hour. Hinata and Sasuke had their uniforms still on but that didn't excuse this for Kakashi. "I don't even have kids and I have to give the birds and bees talk to them both". Kakashi exhaled as he left the tent.

Please Review, Comment, and favorite. Next Chapter Zabuza vs Team Kakashi.


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Ice Cold Truth**_

Sasuke and Hinata awoke to the feeling of ice cold water falling on their face. Sasuke got up instantly. "What was that for!" Sasuke yelled. Sasuke was half asleep and half alarmed as his heart raced. Kakashi turned his eyes towards Hinata. Hinata had done the opposite she had curled into a ball to conserve heat. "Hinata please get up". Kakashi addressed her. Hinata got up and began shaking. Her face turned bright red as she realized all the attention was on her. Sasuke was also looking at her now.

"Now that your awake you will notice it's just us three here". Kakashi motioned with his hands. Hinata and Sasuke both looked around themselves. "We are at the waterfall we passed a mile back". Sasuke replied. "I moved the group and our supplies back and they are only a hundred feet away safely hidden". Kakashi replied. A dog came out of the bush next to Kakashi. "Is that dog wearing a uniform?" Sasuke eyebrows furrowed. "They are my personal hunting dogs; they will keep me informed on any new scents entering the area". Kakashi replied. Hinata began petting the dog while they were talking.

The dog began playing with her. Kakashi and Sasuke both turned noticing Hinata moved. "I didn't bring you here to play, I brought you here to talk about last night". Kakashi motion to his dog to patrol the area. "Last night?" Hinata repeated his words. A blush spread across her face. She remembered last night all too well. Sasuke looked uncomfortable, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. "So Sasuke what happened?" Kakashi questioned. Sasuke looked at Hinata and exhaled. "I got used to sleeping with Hinata and when everyone was sleeping I entered her tent". Sasuke replied.

Kakashi eyebrow raised. "Excuse me?" Kakashi couldn't believe his ears. "Wow Hiashi is really in a rush to create a new clan, if he has already approved of you two doing that ". Kakashi motioned with his hands. Hinata gave Sasuke a look on confusion. Sasuke caught on and quickly tried to address it. "We didn't do that; I am used to sleeping in the same bed with her getting used to the idea of being married to her". Sasuke replied. Kakashi nodded. "Well I am sure you are telling the truth, so I am going to still have the conversation with you". Kakashi pulled out two dolls out of his pockets.

Sasuke's eyes widened and Hinata looked confused. "This is Mr. Potato head and Mrs. potato head and I will use them to explain what happens when you don't use protection". Kakashi moved the two dolls around. "Why does he have two dolls with him?" Sasuke whispered to Hinata. Hinata felt all the blood rush to her face. "He plays with dolls I guess?" Hinata replied.

Shino walked around camp securing the area leaving traps and setting an escape route in case they needed it. Tazuna watched him moving around the camp. "He sure likes to be prepared". Tazuna thought to himself. "What is your teacher doing?" Tazuna questioned Shino. They had been waiting an hour since Kakashi left with Sasuke and Hinata. "I don't know but I think it's important".

Sasuke returned first and went for his tent to change. Hinata followed behind him. "No, I don't think anyone has ever liked Mr. potato head or Mrs. Potato head that is why I stopped using them in the daycare". Kakashi replied to Pakkun. "No one appreciates good quality hand crafted artwork anymore; I still think the unsymmetrical eyes are what scares people". Pakkun replied. "The eyes can be moved around, it's something else". Kakashi replied. Pakkun shook his head in disagreement. Pakkun disappeared in smoke along with the other hunting dogs.

Kakashi walked up to Shino and Tazuna. "Sorry about that I just needed to clear somethings with them". Sasuke came out of his tent and waited for Hinata to do the same. When Hinata got out of her tent she noticed Sasuke waiting for her. Sasuke walked up to Hinata and noticed she refused to make eye contact. "I know that was really bad but…" Sasuke put his hand on Hinata shoulder. Hinata bounced back. "Please don't touch me "Hinata replied.

"There is no way the body expands like that". Sasuke replied to Hinata as she walked away. Hinata walked faster to regroup with the team. "He was using two dolls shaped like potatoes with eyes and one had a moustache ". Sasuke muttered to himself. Kakashi turned noticing Hinata walking away from Sasuke. "Okay now I can safely say those two aren't sleeping in the same bed for a long time". Kakashi thought to himself. "Okay team I need to address the earlier threat". Kakashi motion they get closer.

"Those ninjas were missin-nin Chunin class assassins, now that they failed it might be only a matter of time before they send another to deal with us". Kakashi informed Tazuna. Tazuna body tensed up. "Don't worry I will defend you all with my life". Kakashi addressed everyone. "Those ninjas you sent after Tazuna have failed us". Gato nearly yelled at Zabuza. Haku moved in front of Zabuza ready to deal with Gato. Zabuza put his hand on Haku's shoulder. Four body guards surrounded Gato and they noted the hostile intent Haku had. "I will personally deal with them now". Zabuza replied he pulled Haku to his side.

"If you fail, I will have my men deal with you, there won't be anywhere you can hide". Gato yelled after him. Zabuza exited the large hotel room. As they walked through the forest Shino and Sasuke took turns trying to catch a wild rabbit. "No cheating" Shino called out to Sasuke. Hinata turned side to side trying to see who got lucky. "Got one" Sasuke called out. He had thrown a kunai and it had missed its target but it was close enough. The white furred rabbit looked to have died of fear. "It looks so cute!" Hinata grabbed it and cuddled it.

"There goes any chance of eating it". Sasuke commented to Shino. Kakashi walked towards the rabbit. "A white furred rabbit, in this climate and season?" Kakashi was now on alert. "These are specially raised to be used as a substitute". Kakashi thought to himself. The sound of air being cut echoed the area. Kakashi turned spotting an object heading their way. "Get down now." Kakashi yelled at the group. Tazuna heart began pumping, Sasuke and Shino grabbed Tazuna and threw themselves to the floor.

Everyone successfully hit the floor dodging a giant sword which cleaved through the air missing them by inches. The giant sword slammed into a tree, a ninja landed on top of the sword. His mouth was covered with bandages but his headband was visible. "A missin-nin from Kirigakure" Sasuke whispered to Hinata. Shino got up first and moved closer to get a better look. Kakashi got up and raised his hand. "Take your formation and prepare to move on my command". Shino and the other gathered around Tazuna.

"That ninja isn't like the other one we encountered, he is on a whole different class". Kakashi moved closer to Zabuza and took his stance. Tazuna could feel how tense the situation had become and it only grew more tense by the second. "Who is he?" Tazuna muttered to himself. Kakashi without turning answered for him. "Zabuza Momochi a former Anbu missin-nin, he is in our bingo book as a target". Sasuke and Shino both studied his appearance closely. Hinata activated her Byakugan and looked around the area. "Special eyes". Zabuza took special notice of Hinata.

"She can be useful to me". Zabuza commented to himself. Kakashi eyes narrowed and his fist clenched. Sasuke instinctively moved closer to Hinata. Shino pulled out a kunai and prepared himself. "I will deal with him, protect Tazuna". Kakashi raised his headband revealing his eye. "That's the sharingan". Sasuke immediately recognized it. "What is it Sasuke?" Hinata grabbed Sasuke shoulder. Shino also noticed how tense Sasuke's body had become. "It's nothing". Sasuke shook his head. "Only members of my clan possess the Sharingan, IS he?" Sasuke thought to himself.

Zabuza smiled. "Kakashi Hatake, The Copy ninja you're in my bingo book". His body radiated his killing intent. "You were marked in the bingo book of the village hidden in the mist". Haku moved through the forest studying the team. Haku had heard Zabuza and was aware Zabuza planned on taking her with them. "A sensor Ninja" Haku took note of Hinata. Haku moved towards the blind spot in her sight to hide his presence.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite Next Chapter A new team formation


	14. Chapter 14

**_Double Play_**

"Kakashi of the sharingan, your reputation is well earned at least I hope it is". Zabuza taunted Kakashi. "Sharingan?" Tazuna repeated Zabuza's words. Shino and Hinata looked at Sasuke awaiting to see his reaction. "Sharingan, a Kekkei Genkai exclusively used by the Uchiha clan, my clan". Zabuza smirked. Tazuna looked at Sasuke with new found intrigue. "That explains why his clan was one of the noble clans in his village". Tazuna thought to himself. "You got quite the gifted team". Zabuza taunted. Haku moved around taking a more detail look at Sasuke now. Tazuna felt out of place.

"The Sharingan can copy and opponent's techniques instantly by seeing it once". Sasuke turned glancing at Tazuna for a moment. "Yes it can copy an enemy's technique by seeing it but there's more to it than that". Zabuza commented. Kakashi moved closer to Zabuza. "It can copy Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, and Genjutsu techniques down to the last detail revealing any weaknesses or strengths". Zabuza pulled to daggers from his pockets. "Such a powerful gift". Tazuna mumbled to himself. "Now then hand the old man over before I have to exterminate your students and you" Zabuza stared into Kakashi eyes.

Kakashi moved his hand and signaled they prepare. "He will go after me, just focus on protecting Tazuna". Kakashi replied. The area became engulfed in heavy mist. "As for you Jonin, we had an order in the assassination squad to eliminate you on site, this has been long overdue". Tazuna felt his heart race and his body become consume with sweat.

"Your Byakugan can reveal his location at all times?" Sasuke whispered to Hinata. Hinata turned finding his words were more of a question than the statement they sounded like. "Yes I can see him, even with this mist". Hinata whispered. "They called you the man who copied a thousand Jutsu, this is quite the honor" Zabuza words seemed to echo from Sasuke's ear.

The mist engulfed the area so deeply they could not see more than three feet ahead of them all except Hinata. Hinata was aware of Zabuza's location. "He has no idea of what your eyes can do, let him think you can't see him". Shino whispered to Hinata. Tazuna heart became stable again. "Good I guess it won't be so easy to kill us now" Tazuna thought to himself. "A thousand Jutsu, so at the very least Kakashi will be very difficult to best".

Shino told the group. Zabuza disappeared in an instant. Hinata called out to Kakashi before Kakashi could look for Zabuza. "He is on the water gathering Chakra Sensei!" The rest of the group turned to that Direction. "That is a lot of chakra!" Kakashi prepared himself for it. "I am the target; he was a part of Assassination squad so don't lower your guard". Kakashi engulfed his body with chakra making the area around him push away the mist temporarily.

The team began to shake all except for Hinata when they Heard Zabuza start listing the body parts of the human body which he could target to kill them instantly. "Don't worry he isn't close to us; I will warn you when he gets close". Hinata whispered to her team. Hinata jumped back pulling Tazuna back. Sasuke and Shino followed matching Hinata. Zabuza had moved in between them and Tazuna. "Fast reflexes" Zabuza commented.

Kakashi turned and blocked Zabuza's sword strike which had begun while he was talking. Kakashi had pierced Zabuza's body with a kunai. Hinata pulled Tazuna closer to Sasuke and Shino. Sasuke noticing this moved closer. Zabuza's body began leaking water not blood. Zabuza had created a water clone and now it turned to a puddle. "Behind you!" Hinata called out. Kakashi turned to Zabuza appear. "Die!" Zabuza swung his mighty sword cleaving Kakashi. Tazuna eyes became engulfed in fear. Kakashi body turned to water. "Water clone Jutsu?" Zabuza eyes widened. "Even in the mist he was able to copy it perfectly!"

Zabuza shock did not surprise Hinata as she had seen it play out. "Don't move" Kakashi voice entered Zabuza ear from the right. Kakashi held his Kunai to his throat. "It's over!" Kakashi words of triumph quickly fell apart. Hinata eyes shifted. Shino noticed this instantly and signaled to Sasuke. Sasuke turned and pulled Tazuna closer. "Your techniques are nothing but a crass imitation, your nothing more than a monkey copying what you see, no skill" Zabuza replied to Kakashi. "Easy to say when I have you like this".

Kakashi replied pressing the Kunai closer to his throat. "Nice try but I am not that easy to fool". Zabuza reappeared behind Kakashi. The water clone in front of Kakashi turned to water again. Zabuza quickly swung his sword with all his strength using the surprise to try to cleave Kakashi in half. Kakashi Dodged lowering his body to the ground. Zabuza kicked him knocking him across the floor and into the air. Zabuza picked up his sword and chased after Kakashi. Zabuza stopped abruptly just as his feet was about to step on Makibishi spikes. "Well played." Zabuza thought to himself. Kakashi resurfaced from the water.

"This water is heavy and dense; it isn't normal". Kakashi thought to himself. Zabuza appeared behind him and began forming seals. "Fool". Zabuza taunted as the water began forming a sphere around Kakashi. "Suirō no Jutsu (Water Prison Jutsu)". Zabuza smirked as he finally caught Kakashi. "Kakashi got caught". Hinata pointed to Kakashi. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Clone Jutsu)" A water clone of Zabuza formed and began moving towards the team. Sasuke and Shino quickly grabbed Tazuna and began moving them further away.

"Hinata!" Sasuke called out unable to turn around as he needed to focus on moving away from the lake. "Were fine he isn't close enough to reach us just run". Hinata replied. Hinata hadn't turned but due to her Byakugan she was able to see the area around her completely except for the blind spot. "You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja?" Zabuza yelled at them. The water clone followed them until he couldn't. "What is it?" Sasuke asked Hinata who had stopped. "The Water clone has a range limit, it can't go further than that point without turning back to water and dispersing". Hinata replied.

The group moved forward just out of the range of the clone. "Until you have hovered over death and life so many times it doesn't faze you then you will be a ninja" Zabuza yelled. "If we run he will kill Kakashi and then hunt us down and do the same". Shino replied. Tazuna looked at them with a terror stricken gaze. "If we stay Kakashi will suffocate and then Zabuza will be free to kill us". Hinata replied.

"Kakashi is the only thing stopping him from killing us, he needs to hold him prisoner". Sasuke replied. "To call upstarts like your ninja is an insult". Zabuza screamed at them. The mist engulfed the area once again. "There is no other choice we need to free Kakashi" Sasuke told his team. "Hinata you can see in the mist, so he can't get the drop on us". Shino whispered to Hinata. Hinata nodded in agreement. "I will create a sphere around us and we will move forward until we reach the water clone".

Sasuke turned facing Shino. "Normally it would blind us but with her eyes we can see clearer than he can". Sasuke turned back facing forward. "Just be ready to use your ranged techniques". Shino replied. Sasuke nodded.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite. Next Chapter Fire and Water Clashing


	15. Chapter 15

**_Piercing the veil of darkness_**

Zabuza's water clone watched with Fascination, he watched the boy with glasses cover himself and his team with a swarm of bugs creating a dome around them. He could see they were moving towards him slowly making sure not to reveal their location within the dome, but it was clear both sides were physically Impaired from seeing each other. "Blinding me also blinds you, I can't see past your barrier but that means you can't either!". Zabuza water clone yelled. Hinata watched the Water clone pull his two handed giant sword forward. "He is getting ready to swipe". Hinata whispered to her team. Tazuna watched the insects Shino release work in sync perfectly, he couldn't help but astonished at how coordinated they were.

"They are a lot more than I first thought". Tazuna thought to himself. "It's time we can't fail with our timing, no pain no gain!" Shino yelled as he smashed his body going through the wall of insects. It was necessary to keep the insects forming a wall and not let it be weakened even for a moment to let him move past it towards Zabuza's water clone. Shino ran straight towards Zabuza's water clone this made the Water clone smile. Zabuza's water clone slashed rapidly using his blade's size to its maximum potential without being restrained by its size. It was difficult but after a minute Shino made it close enough to reach Zabuza's water clones face. Zabuza's water clone pulled back and with a back hand swiped Shino. Knocking Shino away, in an instant Zabuza's water clone cleaved Shino in half. "Did you really think you could reach me?" The Water clone taunted.

"No I didn't but I had to try and get you distracted even if it was for a moment". Shino voice came from Zabuza's clone far right. "A clone?" Zabuza's water clone asked. Shino's body turn into hundreds of insects. "A bug clone, I should have guessed". Zabuza's water clone turned feeling something wasn't right. Shino jumped into the forest to gain some needed cover. "The Table is set now it's up to them". Zabuza and Kakashi watched as the team moved together trying to best Zabuza's clone. "Your team has an interesting set of abilities I will give you that". Zabuza commented. "Don't underestimate them". Kakashi fired back.

Sasuke gather chakra and started forming seals. Hinata pointed towards the location within the wall to aim his attack while she prepared herself to move when the veil of insects dropped. In a moment's notice Shino released his insects and they all fell to the floor. Hinata ran around to the left preparing to move in from Zabuza left side and hit his back when her time came. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" Sasuke focused on Zabuza's water clone. Zabuza's water clone eyes widened when he saw the fire moving towards him. The Insects that had created a dome around Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino had dispersed within a moment after it was released fire moved towards Zabuza's clone.

.

"The chances of picking the right location to attack from while blind!" Zabuza's water clone thought to himself as he jumped back and then to the side. Shino quickly caught up to Tazuna location as Sasuke's fire reached Zabuza's clone's location. Shino jumped to his right with Tazuna following him, they watched Zabuza's water clone focus on them. Sasuke once again gathered his chakra and formed the seals he needed.

Hinata using the distraction of Sasuke's attack and then later Shino's and Tazuna movement made her way to Zabuza's Blind spot. "They are behind you!" The real Zabuza Screamed at his clone. The Water clone pulled his sword forward and aimed to cleave Hinata. "Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique)" Sasuke used Zabuza's water clone distraction to aim towards him. Zabuza's water clone began spinning his blade to block the fire. Hinata jumped back and took Shino's place guarding Tazuna.

To Zabuza's dismay Shino used Hinata's and Sasuke's attacks as the distraction he needed to move his insects underground. From the floor massive amount of Shino's insects arrived. They swarmed the legs of the Water clone and began consuming his chakra. "How!" Zabuza screamed. The Water clone tried his best to free itself from the insects but it was too late Sasuke used "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)" to attack Zabuza's clone body while Hinata knocked his sword away preventing him from blocking.

Sasuke pulled out a Fūma Shuriken (Wind Demon Shuriken) and launched it towards Zabuza's real body. Shino and Tazuna rejoined Hinata and moved towards Kakashi. As they reached the river Tazuna caught his breath. Zabuza face irrupted in anger. "You think you can get me with such a cheap trick!" Zabuza screamed. Zabuza catches the first Wind Demon Shuriken. Kakashi smiled happy to see his team get passed Zabuza's water clone. Sasuke and Hinata both pulled out Kunai's at the very moment Zabuza grabbed the Wind Demon Shuriken and then they moved their body to make it look like they were about to attack. Zabuza watched waiting to dodge and parry before he could resummons another water clone. From the shadow of the first Wind Demon Shuriken a second shuriken appeared being hidden Zabuza didn't expect it. "What!" Zabuza eyes widened.

The Second Wind Demon Shuriken was dodged by Zabuza when he leaped over it. Zabuza smiled smugly knowing he won. Undenounced to him the second Wind Demon Shuriken turned back into Sasuke's as it passed Zabuza. With instant precision he launched a kunai at Zabuza head. Zabuza released his arm from the water prison that held Kakashi and pulled back knowing at that range he couldn't dodge. Kakashi released from the water prison smiled. "Good work team". Kakashi commented. Zabuza closed the Wind Mill Shuriken and charged Sasuke. Kakashi intercepted this attack blocking the Demon Wind Mill Shuriken which Zabuza was using like a knife.

"I will take care of the rest; Formation Manji protect the builder at all costs good work team". Kakashi directed his eyes to Zabuza as he said it. "You may have tricked me once but that won't happen again". Kakashi knocked the Wind Mill Shuriken away. Zabuza and Kakashi both leap back to give themselves space. "This doesn't change anything Kakashi!" Zabuza fired back.

"How did you know Zabuza's clone would be on that spot, your insects attacked precisely where he was". Tazuna asked Shino as they moved back to give Kakashi room. "I planted a red female beetle on Zabuza's headband when he cleaved my clone before Sasuke attacked, they release an aroma that can be tracked by the mail of their species, my insects followed the aroma from underground and where able to attack once I gave the order". Shino explained. "To think so far ahead". Tazuna smiled. "He picked the right escort team" had to admit.

Please Review , Comment , and Favorite Next Chapter Kakashi vs Zabuza


	16. Chapter 16

**_The Water dragon_**

Danzo stood before the Third Hokage waiting for him to show he acknowledged his presence. "Tsunade will take Hinata as an apprentice". Danzo words seemed to bring no response from The Third Hokage. The Third Hokage waited a moment before he turned around. "I heard whispers of Orochimaru traveling to see the Kazekage" The Third Hokage eyes studied Danzo. "You blame yourself for not making him the Fourth Hokage?" Danzo questioned. "I knew then he was overly ambitious and the role of Hokage was not meant for him". The Third Hokage replied. Danzo shook his head. "You tell you're that, but deep down you wish you could have seen it the other way around". Danzo replied

Kakashi and Zabuza stood on the lake both forming seals and preparing to release a Jutsu. Sasuke watched with fascination Kakashi display of the Sharingan. Shino noticed and Hinata noticed as well they both could see Fascination and need. It was clear Sasuke wanted to awaken the sharingan. "Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique)" Zabuza and Kakashi together in sync called out. The two dragon clashed neither side winning. "How did you?" Zabuza asked shocked to see the exact same technique he was using used to neutralize his attack. "Are you nothing more than a copycat?" Zabuza screamed. Sasuke watched Kakashi copy and mimic every seal needed perfectly, even the execution was faster. Tazuna, Shino, Sasuke, and Hinata moved a few feet closer so they can clearly see the fight.

Hiashi Hyuga stood up and waited for his guest to arrive. "Lady Tsunade". Hiashi graciously said. "Lord Hiashi thank you for accepting this meeting". Tsunade replied. Hiashi motion she sit down. Tsunade sat down, it had been a while since she had spoken to a noble. "I want to take your daughter as my apprentice". Tsunade without hesitation told Hiashi. Hiashi grinned happy to hear the news. "Thank you, you have honored my household with your request". Hiashi replied. Tsunade smiled and then cleared her throat. "The Hyuga are notorious for their chakra control and for a medical ninja it is invaluable". Tsunade commented. Hiashi raised an eyebrow. "But?" Hiashi felt the evitable bad news approaching. "The Hyuga fighting style like my own relies on close range but unlike my own it's not about precision strikes but over powering an enemy with sheer force". Tsunade replied.

Hiashi could see where she was going. "But both require precise chakra control but they differ in how they release the chakra". Hiashi replied. Tsunade smiled glad to see he understood what was she trying to explain. "Are you fine with Hinata learning my style of fighting, it will diverge her from the traditional gentle fist and eventually she will create a hybrid of the two". Tsunade watched Hiashi closely wondering what he thought. Hiashi laughed which caused Tsunade to grow anxious. "If that's the only issue, the Hyuga will have no quarry with it, we are already adapting another clan into our own and evolving into something greater". Hiashi replied. "The Hyuga and what clan?" Tsunade asked curious to hear what clan was deemed worthy of the Hyuga. "The Uchiha". Hiashi replied with a grin. Tsunade eyes widened the union was all but impossible than her mind remembered Sasuke Uchiha. "Sasuke Uchiha is already set to marry my eldest daughter". Hiashi replied.

"A child with the Byakugan and Sharingan?" Tsunade voice showed how fascinated she was at the prospect of the child. Tsunade paused to imagine the genetic benefits. Tsunade turned suddenly realizing why Hiashi wanted Hinata to learn from her. "With Hinata combining my training with her own Gentle fist style, that would push her fighting style to another level maybe perfecting that would surpass the Hyuga's capability in that field". Hiashi smiled. "Our clan will evolve and become greater than it already is". Hiashi replied. "It is a shame that Sasuke could not combine his sharingan with the legendary mythological Rinnegan, to reach the pinnacle of his fighting style". Tsunade felt Hiashi eyes upon her. "I was getting too far off topic". Tsunade admitted sheepishly. Tsunade stood up from her seat and extended her hand. "I will take Hinata into my apprenticeship as soon as she returns from her mission, she will be a great asset to Konoha". Tsunade replied as she took her leave. Tsunade paused in the middle of the hallway. "Asset to Konoha?" Tsunade mused over why she said that.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique)" Kakashi released his Verizon of the technique before Zabuza was able to form his. "Impossible I started mine first!" Zabuza screamed as the vortex of water overpowered him. Zabuza began spinning within the vortex of water fighting for his life. Kakashi moved towards the land to regroup with his team. Zabuza watched Kakashi with exhausted eyes. "Can you see the future?" Zabuza said with fear in his eyes. "Yes I can, and right now I see your death". Kakashi taunted. Two needle struck Zabuza neck. Zabuza fell to the group hard.

A ninja in with a mask appeared on a branch of the tree a distance away from Zabuza. "Thank you for dealing with this missing nin" Haku directed his words to Kakashi. Hinata immediately recognized him as the target that had been watching them the whole fight. Shino notice Hinata tense up but knew better than to comment on it. Haku moved towards Zabuza's body and lifted it. "I will deal with the remains elsewhere". Haku told Kakashi. In a flash of smoke Haku disappeared with Zabuza. Hinata fought back her gut instinct, she was there to learn from Kakashi. "Tazuna we need shelter". Kakashi told him in between heavy breaths. "I can take you too my home". Tazuna replied.

Danzo stood before on top of the third Hokage's statues head. "The world has gotten dark since you have taken up the role again, your successor will have to deal with the corruption in this world". Danzo thought to himself as he looked into Konoha. Danzo turned his head as he saw two root Anbu appear before him. "The Sand has allied themselves with the Sound". One of the two spoke. "So it is beginning". "The exams will happen soon; they won't make a move until they are done". Danzo told them both.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite Next Chapter the Battle at the Bridge


	17. Chapter 17

**_Dragon's Reach_**

"This is my daughter Tsunami and my grandson Inari". Tazuna was struggling to breath. "What happened?" Tsunami eyes were full of fear. "Everything is fine, we were attacked by a Jonin class Ninja and…." Shino directed his back and forth between Inari and Tsunami. "Jonin Ninja?" Tsunami interrupted Shino. "Our sensei defeated him, we are just tired from racing here trying to find shelter in case they sent more after us, so far there is no proof they have". Sasuke commented. Tazuna looked at Inari noticing he hadn't said a single word yet. "Tsunami please help me set him on the bed" Tazuna motioned to her. Tsunami ran to help him. "Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino please stay with Inari". Tazuna said in between heavy breaths. "Inari". Hinata mumbled. Inari looked up almost awakened from a sleep like state. "Your grandfather is fine, we protected him and made sure nothing touched him, he is just exhausted from running here". Shino words broke the silence that seem to set in again. Inari shook his head and went towards his room. Hinata started to follow. "Tazuna asked us to stay with him". Hinata commented as she walked after him. Sasuke and Shino reluctantly followed.

"Are you okay?" Tsunami whispered to her father. Tazuna nodded. "Take care of him please". Tazuna gave her a weary look. "It's happening all over again!" Inari screamed. Hinata was taken aback by the sudden scream. "What's happening again?" Sasuke questioned. "Inari lost his step father years ago". Tazuna replied. "How is our sensei?" Hinata asked. Tazuna gestured they see him. "He will be fine, his body just became exhausted and collapsed". Sasuke, Hinata and Shino left to check on Kakashi. "Inari, everything will be fine, that men laying on the bed is an elite Ninja, and his students have proven incredibly talented". Tazuna whispered to Inari. Inari eyes flickered briefly before momentary showing he appreciated hearing that. "Your Sensei is a strong man, hardly see any wounds and its clear he will recover completely". Tsunami commented on Kakashi condition. Hinata smiled happy to hear this news. "That's good to hear, our Sensei saved all our lives in that last fight". Shino commented. Sasuke studied Kakashi closely examining him. "An Uchiha clan member?" Sasuke thought to himself remembering the sharingan he saw. "Let me show you the rooms you can stay in" Tsunami got up from the seat she was in.

Tsunami pointed to two rooms as she turned she noticed Sasuke follow Hinata into one. "Are you worried about Kakashi?" Sasuke asked. Hinata turned around a bit surprised, she hadn't realized how accustomed she had become to Sasuke presence. Hinata couldn't help but smile Sasuke had scared her for a long time, but now he seemed more approachable. "They said Kakashi sensei will be fine, I think were safe here". Hinata replied. Sasuke sat down on the bed. "I don't think we have a chance of surviving a Jonin attack if Kakashi is weak or unable to fight at full strength". Sasuke commented. Hinata noticed Sasuke demeanor. "You're worried for our safety?" Hinata questioned a bit surprised to be asking that. Sasuke had not be known to care for anyone but himself. Sasuke put his hands on Hinata's waist. "My future wife, our clan's future is dependent on "Our safety". Sasuke replied his eyes were strong but his words betrayed the kindness he tried to hide under it. "Our clans". Hinata replied. Hinata blushed as she felt Sasuke hands on her waist, she moved her own hands to rest over his. "Our clan". Sasuke corrected himself. "Dinner is ready". Tsunami words interrupted Hinata and Sasuke. Both turned surprised to hear her. Sasuke instinctively moved his arms away and got up nodded and left. Hinata blushed, her face turned red as a tomato. "I shouldn't keep everyone else waiting, is sensei awake?" Hinata said in a mumble as she left the room. "He is awake". Tsunami said with a smile. Tazuna sat at the front of the table with Tsunami and Inari on his sides. Kakashi sat directly across from Tazuna with Shino and Hinata on his right and Sasuke on the left. Tsunami smiled at Sasuke and Hinata. Tazuna furrowed his eyebrows aware his daughter had come across something she found interesting. Tazuna knew the tendencies his daughter had when she wanted to keep a secret. "Kakashi you can have a room to yourself, the two boys can have one and Hinata can share with Inari until…." Tazuna motioned to his guests. Kakashi nodded in agreement while he watched Tsunami amused grin. "Will you and your Daughter share a room, if that's the case I would have to decline". Kakashi commented. Tazuna shook his head. "I stay most nights at an inn that is very close to the job site, it makes it easier to manage my workers". Tazuna interrupted. "I didn't know if you were staying tonight, if that's the case Inari can stay with me and we can give the girl the room" Tsunami smiled. "Thank you for your hospitality, I know the bridge is nearly completed and it will be a few days, I hope we aren't too much of a burden". Kakashi replied. Tazuna raised his hands. "Having you around to protect us is more than enough payment for us, feeling secure during these dangerous times is priceless". Tazuna replied.

Kakashi turned his eyes to Sasuke who had been studying Hinata. Kakashi smiled under his mask all too aware how much fonder he was becoming of his fiancé. "Sasuke try to stay in your bed, I know Hinata seems tempting but the time isn't right" Kakashi commented with a mocking tone. Sasuke turned to Kakashi with an annoyed look while Hinata turned bright red. "Well he does have a point Sasuke". Shino commented. Tsunami grin widened. "So everyone knows about them?" Tsunami questioned shocked but oddly happy to hear it. Kakashi gave a curious look to her. "How do you know?" Kakashi questioned he shifted his eyes from Tsunami to Hinata. "Just saw them together, it's easy to spot love birds" Tsunami replied with a smile. Inari shook his head not amused by this topic. "Love birds". Kakashi and Shino both said in unison. Shino held a smirk never expecting Sasuke to be in a sentence with love in it. Hinata felt her face melting from the rush of blood. "Hinata you okay?" Sasuke extended his hand. Hinata lowered her head. "I'm fine". "I didn't know shinobi did not look down on dating within teams" Tsunami tried to divert the attention to give Hinata space. Kakashi turned his attention back to her. Tazuna had to agree he hadn't heard the rules about this particular subject. "We don't encourage and frankly most of the time we try to stop it, but if it does happen we don't make an issue about it and adapt". Kakashi replied. "That seems logical". Tazuna commented.

"But in this case this is an arrange marriage, formed by Hiashi and our Hokage". Kakashi continued on. "So there is no love between them?" Tsunami felt saddened by this news. Sasuke nodded. Hinata lowered her head. "A marriage without love, a jail without escape" Hinata thought to herself grimly. Tsunami looked at Sasuke surprised to see him agree so easily to this comment. "How can you agree so easily to marrying someone you don't love?" Tsunami bit her lip after she said the words aware she overstepped her bounds. Sasuke turned his attention to her, looking away from Hinata. "I have to do what is necessary to preserve my clan, I am the last of my clan". Sasuke replied with a neutral tone. Kakashi smiled. "He's in the dog house now". Kakashi thought to himself. An hour after dinner Sasuke caught up to Hinata right before she entered her room. "You okay?" Sasuke asked unsure of what he expected her response to be. "Yes I'm fine". Hinata replied. Sasuke was about to leave when he noticed tears. "Your crying, what's wrong"? Sasuke blurted out. "Nothing" Hinata replied as she entered her room. Sasuke followed right behind. "You should go to your room before Kakashi or someone else sees you". Hinata replied in muffled voice. "I can't, I know the one thing your never supposed to do is go to be bed angry, tell me what's wrong". Sasuke replied

Hinata turned around facing Sasuke. "That only applies when you married". Hinata replied. Sasuke began to walk away then he stopped. He wasn't sure what to do but he knew there was one thing he could do. He kissed Hinata before she could react. Hinata began to feel her face turn red. Sasuke moved his hands to her waist. Hinata kissed him back before her senses returned and she pushed him away. "What was that for?" Hinata questioned dazed and confused. "A good night kiss" Sasuke replied before leaving. "That was random". Kakashi commented as he met Sasuke on the way to his room. "You saw?" Sasuke questioned. "Yup, did you think it would change her mood?" Kakashi asked. "It worked didn't it? she's no longer crying right?" Sasuke replied. "You got lucky, next time it won't be so easy" Kakashi replied.

Please Review Comment and Favorite


	18. Chapter 18

**_A Number's Game_**

Hinata woke up to the sound of a light knock on her door. Hinata slowly got up and walked to the door making as little noise as possible. "Sasuke?" Hinata whispered thru the door. "Yes". Sasuke replied. Hinata opened the door slowly making sure not to wake anyone up. "What's wrong?" Hinata whispered. "Can I come in?" Sasuke whispered back. Hinata moved to the side letting him in, she closed the door. "What's wrong?" Hinata whispered. Sasuke lowered his eyes to the floor. "Just wanted to check on how you were doing?" Sasuke replied. Hinata was wearing a baggy gray shirt over pajamas while Sasuke was wearing a black shirt over long sweats.

(Flashback)

"Hinata has feeling you know". Kakashi pointed to a one of his toy dolls. Sasuke narrowed his eyes wishing he had declined his offer to explain a woman's heart. "This is Mr. Potato head and this is Mrs. Potato head, I figure a visual example would work best". Kakashi pointed. "What?" Sasuke muttered. "Moving on, a woman has a heart unlike a man she feels". Kakashi began. Sasuke nodded in agreement. "I can't believe Sasuke doesn't think men have emotions, I can't believe that line worked!". Kakashi thought to himself. Kakashi put "Mr. Potato head" on the side to explain. "Mrs. Potato head may look happy or normal but on the inside, she's mad or sad or a bit of both". Kakashi continued on. "Can't really blame him for not knowing women have emotions, his mom gone and him avoiding every breathing girl in Konoha like they had the plague might have isolated him". Kakashi reasoned with himself. Sasuke became annoyed with the use of wooden dolls. "Why are you using them?" Sasuke questioned a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"It's all about the visuals, you know they are custom hand crafted". Kakashi replied as he moved his hand to display the wooden doll. Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "And I have to use them whenever I get a chance!" Kakashi thought to himself. "So why don't they just say what they "feel"". Sasuke questioned. "That is a great mystery, some men believe it's because they want to be nice, others because they are shy, and some because they don't know how to be direct". Kakashi moved Mr. Potato head arms around making it look as if the doll was saying it. Sasuke winced. "What does this have to do with Hinata?" Sasuke questioned. Kakashi face palmed. Sasuke gave him a confused look. Kakashi grabbed Mrs. Potato head. "She is going to get married to a man she doesn't love". Kakashi moved Mrs. Potato head back and forth. "So?" Sasuke replied. Kakashi winced and then furrowed his eyebrows. "Most women want to marry someone they love and be married to someone who loves them too!" Kakashi replied. Sasuke nodded.

"But she agreed to this marriage proposal knowing I didn't love her; did she love me?" Sasuke questioned. "She was in love with someone else, but she did agree and I believe it's because she wanted her father's approval". Kakashi replied. "Who does she love?" Sasuke questioned. "That is a question she must answer not me, that is not my place to answer". Kakashi replied. Sasuke gave an annoyed look. "Well if you won't tell me who she was in love with, then why does she want her father's approval so bad? Enough to forsake her happiness". Sasuke question he felt weary already with all this talk of emotions. Sasuke already felt Hinata changing him, but he knew she was to be his wife he needed to adapt to her as much as she to him. "She wants Hiashi love more than his approval, that man is quite cold so approval is close enough". Kakashi replied. "I know what it feels like to want someone's attention, their time". Sasuke muttered under his breath. Kakashi smiled a solemn smile aware of Sasuke memory of Itachi. Kakashi put down the two dolls. "Remember two things about women, never let them go to bed Angry at you and if they say Nothings wrong most of the time something is wrong, just trust me". Kakashi replied his thoughts drifting to Anko. Sasuke nodded and left to his room he had a lot to ponder.

Sasuke pulled Hinata to him kissing her slowly. "Fangirls always wanted me to kiss them so it must work on Hinata". Sasuke thought to himself. Hinata felt her face turn red. Sasuke was surprised to see Hinata push him away. "You came into my room for that!" Hinata tried to whisper but her voice began to rise her face was flustered. "You don't like it when I kiss you?" Sasuke questioned shocked to be rejected. Hinata blushed lowering her head and nervously playing with her hands. "I…Don't mind it…. I" Hinata mumbled. Sasuke moved in closer to kiss her again. Hinata this time moved back but tripped falling on the bed, she pulled Sasuke with her as she fell. Sasuke felt blood rush to his face. His hands were on both sides of Hinata and his body was above Hinata now. He could feel something he hadn't ever felt before. "Sasuke?" Hinata was just as confused. Sasuke felt his heart race this moment felt good but it wasn't a happy feeling it was different. Sasuke began to kiss Hinata and she returned his kiss feeling every bit of heat Sasuke felt. Sasuke hands drifted to her shirt and he moved a hand underneath it feeling the skin of her stomach. Hinata felt her heart race faster and faster.

A knock at the door made Sasuke heart drop. "Is everything okay, I heard a voice pitch" Tsunami whispered through the door. Sasuke got up and looked around to see where he could hide. Hinata face was now crimson, she began to look for anything to hide Sasuke. "Hinata are you awake?" Tsunami whispered. Hinata moved to the door and waved at Sasuke to hide in her bed. Sasuke moved quickly and jumped into the bed. "I'm fine, I was just having a Nightmare". Hinata whispered back. "Do you want to talk about it?" Tsunami replied. Hinata shook her head. "No its okay I just want to go back to sleep, tomorrow will be a heavy day and I don't want to be tired in the morning". Hinata whispered back. Tsunami felt terrible about the position Hinata was with this marriage and felt it was her moral obligation to help her cope with it. "Please open the door, I know this arrange marriage is difficult on you and it is most likely why you can't sleep". Tsunami replied. Hinata could deny her entry into her room, she was being far to kind to her and her team. Tsunami entered the room she noticed the bed was a bit of a mess and figured Hinata had been thrashing in her sleep. Tsunami motioned Hinata to sit on her bed so they could talk.

Hinata blushed as she knew what was on the bed. Sasuke felt his face turn red. "Please sit". Tsunami motioned. Hinata moved slowly to the bed.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hiding the Zucchini_**

Sasuke felt pressure against his body, it was light pressing down on him slowly trying to feel out where he was. The bed wasn't very big but it had many covers which made it easy for Sasuke to hide. "How do you feel about Sasuke?" Tsunami patted the bed. Sasuke felt his ears burn. Hinata face turned red she felt caught between a rock and a hard place. "I…...He is my fiancé". Hinata whispered. Tsunami Nodded in acknowledging that fact. "Did you two know each other before you were given an arranged marriage?" Tsunami continued on. Hinata nodded. Sasuke wished he had never entered the room. "How long?" Tsunami asked. Hinata played with her fingers. "Since we were both in the academy, he used to get into a lot of fights with a boy we knew". Hinata replied. Sasuke ears perked up sensing this must be the boy she liked.

"A boy?" Tsunami could feel it was significant. "A boy we knew, it doesn't matter I am Sasuke Fiancé and together we will create a stronger clan". Hinata tried to sound strong. "Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Tsunami questioned. Hinata felt her face burn from embarrassment. "You aren't used to lying its okay, the boy must have been special to you". Tsunami commented. Hinata nodded in agreement while Sasuke wondered what was left unsaid. Tsunami lifted a pillow from her side and casted it off to the center of the bed. Sasuke bit his lip as he was close to uttering a sound from the unexpected hit. "Do you know what you're in for?" Tsunami asked as she played with the covers in front of her. Hinata nodded. "You do?" Tsunami eyes flickered with amusement. Hinata nodded again showing she understood what Marrying Sasuke meant.

"I love Inari but the pain that came from it was excruciating, I would gladly take that pain again for my son but it's not something to lightly talk about". Tsunami expressed. Hinata nodded knowing she would have to give birth to at least one male heir to the clan and she would be stuck in the cycle if she had a daughter. "A male heir to the clan" Hinata whispered. Sasuke heard her words and began to think about what his first years of marriage would be. "For shinobi modesty isn't an issue I'm told, the first time will be painful and hopefully it isn't for a long time". Tsunami smiled almost grimly. Hinata nodded understanding what she meant. Tsunami signaled Hinata to move closer she was going to share a secret. Hinata moved closer as she did she moved her hands against the bed to support her weight. Sasuke felt a hand press down on him slowly as it descended down, it paused at his stomach. "What is going on up there?" Sasuke thought to himself as he hid under several covers of sheets. "How far have you two gone?" Tsunami asked in sly voice. Hinata stopped in her tracks.

Sasuke was shaking on the inside he wanted to remove the covers and get off the bed and out the room. Hinata hand was over several layers of covers but it was resting over Sasuke "spot". "How far we have gone". Hinata mumbled almost too embarrassed to think it. "Usually relationships with clans are hidden but having your father create this marriage must have made unusually levels of freedom". Tsunami motioned with her finger. Hinata nodded acknowledging they were true. Hinata press down on the covers first softly then with a bit more pressure she didn't understand why this part of the covers wasn't as firm as the rest when she pushed down. Sasuke bit his lip as he wanted to grunt in pain. Sasuke was losing his mind he didn't know how long he could hold out. "Have you seen his" Tsunami felt embarrassed even mentioning it but this was something she never seen before. An arranged marriage wasn't rare but one of this significance was.

"Seen what?" Hinata asked with a confused look. Tsunami covered her mouth with her right hand. "His junk" Tsunami replied. Hinata face responded with a puzzled look. "His tiger, his dragon, his tools of war…The family jewels". Tsunami finally just said it. Hinata nearly fainted from embarrassment. Tsunami Grabbed her arms stopping her. Hinata put more pressure down on Sasuke and regained her balance. Sasuke bit his lip once again as he was in agony. "Played hiding the Zucchini, not that you look the type but your marriage purpose is to have kids". Tsunami Casually commented. Hinata looked down at the covers instinctively. "No we haven't, I don't even love him yet". Hinata commented. Tsunami smiled. "At least she believes it's possible to one day be in love with the boy, she hasn't lost hope in living a happy life". Tsunami thought to herself. Hinata began to think of what Sasuke came to her room for. Tsunami noticed Hinata shake her head.

"I guess that answers the question, don't rush into it to fast even for your clan". Tsunami commented as she got up and began to leave. "Thank you for the advice and talk" Hinata smiled her face returning to normal. Hinata looked at the bed sheets where her hand rested and she began to wonder why it wasn't as firm as other parts of the bed. She knew Sasuke Underneath the sheets but she presumed he had hidden himself and was on his belly with his back towards her. Hinata started moving her hand slowly, not too strongly she was wondering if she had left something delicate on her bed. Sasuke was confused now.

"Why is she?" Sasuke thought to himself as he bit his lip. Tsunami turned as she left the room "Hope you can sleep better; your sensei will need your support tomorrow". Tsunami smiled. Tsunami closed the door and Hinata got up from the bed and locked it. "It's clear" Hinata whispered. Sasuke threw the covers off of him and sat on the bed. Hinata was surprised he hadn't actually been on his stomach he had been laying on his back. "Are you okay?" Hinata asked noticing Sasuke normally calm face was now red and looked pained. "Yeah I'm fine" Sasuke said as he grabbed his crouch. "I don't know if I'll have children now" Sasuke said half joking he was in a lot of pain. Hinata moved closer to Sasuke almost embarrassingly quick. "What happened?" Hinata whispered as she looked Sasuke up and down. Hinata extended her hand and Sasuke moved back. "I think you did enough damage" Sasuke said as he limped out the door.

"Damage?" Hinata mumbled to herself.

Please Review , Comment , and Favorite next chapter Kakashi Training.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Enter the Bat_**

"Do you feel better?" Hinata whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke eyes turned to her. They were sitting at the table with everyone else eating breakfast. Sasuke seemed to be sleep deprived while Hinata seemed unusually glowing. "Wonder what happened there". Shino whispered to Kakashi. Kakashi nodded he was wondering the same thing. "Seems like Hinata had a great night and Sasuke got the bad side of it". Kakashi replied. Sasuke extended his hand and put it over Hinata's. "I'm fine, just had a painful experience I was thinking about". Sasuke replied as he instinctively sat up in his chair. Hinata turned to Shino then Kakashi wondering if they knew something. Kakashi gave her a confused look suggesting if she didn't know then how could he. Shino didn't bother to meet Hinata's look knowing already he didn't know anything himself.

"Alright team, now that we ate breakfast and we have enough space here in this forest opening we can start to train". Kakashi motioned with his hands. Shino, Hinata, and Sasuke nodded. "We will be splitting our group into two, today and we will return to normal training tomorrow". Kakashi began. Sasuke and Shino both looked at each other wondering what Kakashi had in mind. "Sasuke and Hinata you will go into town and work on your team work, you will need to work perfectly in conjunction for the next fight". Kakashi pointed next to Shino. "Shino and I will work on coordination, Sasuke fighting style is similar to my own so it will easy to get on the same page". Kakashi motioned Shino to come closer.

Sasuke walked next to Hinata. "You're getting Shino ready to match my fighting style while I get Hinata and myself in sync" Sasuke eyebrows furrowed. "Yes, you have a medium range, being able to proficiently attack in long range and close range without excelling at either". Kakashi replied. "While Hinata and Shino excel at respectively long and short range combat". Sasuke could see the logic in it. "You also want Hinata and Sasuke to get closer so that in a fight they can work around each other without feeling hesitant because of their relationship". Shino pointed out. Kakashi smiled. "Very observant". Kakashi replied. Sasuke grabbed Hinata hand and started to walk towards the town.

Hinata stopped in her tracks and turned to Kakashi. Sasuke was surprised by this and turned to. "There's more to it, isn't there Kakashi Sensei?" Hinata commented. Kakashi nodded. "I didn't want to say it at their home, but because you will be marrying into each other's clans you will eventually start to let each other know about your clan's secrets". Kakashi replied. Sasuke turned to Face Hinata. "I hadn't really thought about it, both of our clans have their secrets and obviously we know our clan's weaknesses just as well as our strengths". Sasuke commented. Hinata turned and nodded acknowledging she hadn't thought about it so closely too. "You want us to become aware of the others clan's weakness so we can cover each other in battle better, it's something we can reveal to each other". Hinata looked at her hands.

"Yes it is, normally we would never ask another clan to reveal such things but this isn't a normal marriage, this marriage was forged to create a new clan". Kakashi pointed out. "A new clan that creates a child that benefits from both genetic gifts and hopefully removes the weakness the sharingan and Byakugan possess". Shino finished for them. "We are all on the same page, I will get Shino ready to adapt to your fighting style, do your part". Kakashi pointed to both of them. Hinata nodded and Sasuke showed he understood as well. "Do you want to go somewhere private or a public place?" Sasuke asked as they entered the town. Hinata pulled Sasuke along. Sasuke smirked and just followed Hinata's lead. "This is my favorite type of food". Hinata said it as they sat down at a table. The restaurant wasn't anything special, and it wasn't too crowded but it did both things they needed. They needed privacy and to not draw too much attention to themselves. Hinata smiled as she looked around satisfied with herself.

"Your favorite food?" Sasuke repeated the sentence a bit surprised. "We don't know each other that well, yet we are still getting married". Hinata seemed to have realized where this train of thought was going a bit late. Sasuke smirked. "Well that doesn't change the fact you are right; you want to know me better before we share our clan's secrets". Sasuke replied. Three girls seemed to have noticed Sasuke as they began to try to get his attention. Sasuke was about to give a death glare but he stopped himself. "My clan secrets are all that I have, yet I don't seem hesitant to share them with you, I know you are my future wife but…" Sasuke tried to say it without showing his awareness of how close he felt to her. "You feel close enough and already accept me as your bride, I already accepted our marriage too". Hinata replied.

"Who was the boy you were in love with?" Sasuke questioned as he looked off to the three girls ogling him. Hinata seemed to collapse onto the table. "I…. He…. Your my future that doesn't matter". Hinata said with a blush spreading across her face. Sasuke turned his attention back to Hinata. "You can't even reveal that to me, and you're ready to talk about your clan's secrets". Sasuke smirked. Sasuke felt a sudden feeling he wasn't accustomed to. There was a feeling of doubt something similar to it, he just didn't like to hear Hinata protect the boy's name. "Your right, I just want to keep that for myself, my one secret I will tell you what you need to know just not that". Hinata seemed to almost beg. Sasuke nodded agreeing to something he wasn't really going to press her on. Sasuke felt now it was far more significant then he thought it was originally now. Hinata head still was on the table almost as if in a defeated pose.

The waitress a woman in her late sixties brought them their order."Thank you for trying our restaurant out , most visitors are afraid to try it us out". The waitress commented. "Enter the bat does sound odd". Hinata admitted. Hinata looked at her food but seemed almost unmoved. "He means that much to you?" Sasuke said it as he took a bite of food. "He was my first love". Hinata replied in a whisper. Sasuke heard her and felt annoyed, yet he didn't know why. "And I am going to be your last love, the only one you will love for the rest of your life". Sasuke said it without thinking like an afterthought. Hinata looked up from the table surprised to hear him say it. "You think we will love each other?" Hinata asked this time without hesitation. Sasuke this time was caught off guard. "Why not". Sasuke replied. Hinata looked down at the table. "Why not?" Hinata began to ponder why she hadn't thought of it like that. Sasuke looked at Hinata and Realized it was the first time any woman found a table more interesting them him. Sasuke bit his lip and decided to change the subject.

"What would you name our first child?" Sasuke asked in-between bites. Hinata looked up from the table. "What?" Hinata couldn't believe what she heard. "What would you name our first son?" Sasuke continued on. Hinata gave him a confused look. "You want to decide what we would name our kids?" Hinata questioned. Sasuke extended his hand. Hinata sat up and hesitantly excepted his hand. "Your my future wife, its only in three years we will be getting married". Sasuke casually commented. Hinata gave a weary look before answering. "I don't know if we will be ready by then let alone what I would pick". Hinata replied. "Ready?" Sasuke questioned. "Marriage is a big deal, and when we get married you will lead the clan not after a week or a month that day forward" Hinata continued on.

Sasuke pulled her onto his lap and kissed her neck. Hinata froze up becoming shocked by this sudden action. Sasuke waited a minute before seeing some new fangirls depart. "Just wanted to mark what was mine". Sasuke said with a smirk. Hinata felt her face warm up. "Mine". Hinata mumbled. "I guess I am your and you are mine too". Hinata looked up at him. Sasuke rested his arms around her waist. "You make it sound like a bad thing". Sasuke commented a hint of disappointment. "I know you have legions of fan girls but I wasn't ever a fan girl it doesn't mean the same to me". Hinata replied as she looked at his fan girls walking away. Sasuke decided to end this talk, it was going nowhere. "You got something here". Sasuke pointed to Hinata lips. Hinata was about to wipe it away before Sasuke moved in and kissed her. "Let me help you with that". Sasuke said each word in-between kisses.

Please Review, Comment, and Favorite


End file.
